Secretos de nuestra sangre
by Koroshi Death
Summary: Creí que te manejaba, pero en el fondo eras tu quien movía las lianas... Creaste mí existencia para jugar con ella... Sólo porque eres un demonio... SebastiánxCiel - NO MENORES DE 18 AÑOS! -
1. Orgías

_**Información**_

_Actualizo mis fics [Sex academy, así como se besan los amantes y Secretos de Nuestra Sangre] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene lemon, tortura, violación, incesto, shota, yaoi. Por favor, a quien no guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_A Linalee, Mery y mi queridísima esposa Valentina!! Este fic se lo dedico a ella por entero! Bueno, a todas ellas MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por ayudarme.__  
_

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Bueno, primero que nada les presento mí nueva creación, es más sádico de lo normal [Pudieron percibir eso en las advertencias] _

_Por eso sólo recomiendo leerlo a público apto, tiene contenido fuerte de tortura y violaciones homosexuales como mencioné anteriormente... Espero les guste, porque a mi me agradó en sobremanera! Sobretodo el final inesperado! _

_Como siempre aclaro al empezar un fic, este fic contiene diez episodios **sin finales alternativos**, Cuando publique el último episodio de este fic explicaré el motivo del final tan abrupto, fue por culpa de mí Linalee! xDD Te quiero Linalee!_

_Bueno, no mas charlas y ¡A leer!_

* * *

**Orgías **

_La hermosa dama se desnudaba en el cuarto de baño…_

_El hermoso demonio la observaba…_

Todo no era más que un capricho, los demonios aman cometer pecados… ¿Sería entretenido cometer un pecado con otro demonio? Seguramente no…

Por eso mismo… Eligió a una victima, su victima seria una joven humana, de un país rico y quizás si tenía suerte… De la nobleza.

Y ahí estaba su presa, la investigó completamente… Se había casado hace unas semanas con un famoso conde… El conde Vincent Phantomhive, ella se llamaba Rachel, una hermosa condesa…

La había analizado tan a fondo, incluso sabía que esa hermosa muchacha que se desnudaba lentamente, ahora gozaba de un periodo fértil de embarazo.

Y así entró a su baño, aprovechándose de la ausencia de su marido, lo que comenzó siendo un abuso sexual, terminó siendo completamente correspondido y complacido por la dama quien se dejó hacer y deshacer por el atractivo hombre que entró por su ventana.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó la muchacha aún agitada por el orgasmo que anteriormente nunca había experimentado con su marido.

-Nadie especial – Respondió – Pero no te preocupes, el hijo que tendrás se parecerá muchísimo a tú marido… Para no despertar sospechas…

-¡¿Hijo?! – Exclama la muchacha cuando el hombre huye por la ventana.

Y así como el supuesto ángel Gabriel fue a encomendarle a María la tarea de tener un hijo en nombre de Dios, Rachel fue buscada por un demonio para tener un hijo de este…

Ese sería… Su dulce pecado del incesto…

Nueve meses después, un hermoso niño nació, tal y como dijo aquel desconocido… Sus cabellos azulinos tenían un extremo parecido al de su marido, sus ojos se parecían a los de ella… Nadie podría decir que era de otro… O el tipo la engañó, o ese bebe en verdad era de Vincent…

Habían pasado ya 9 años, la mujer había dado por olvidado ese momento, en verdad creía que aquel hermoso muchacho era fruto del amor que sentía por su marido, incluso llegó a creer que lo que sucedió esa tarde en su baño no fue más que un sueño… Y uno muy bueno por lo demás…

Cuando el demonio sonrió junto con sus aliados, la casería estaba por comenzar… Su dulce pecado demoniaco, ese niño, sería el ejemplo a seguir, un digno heredero de la sangre demoniaca trasladada a un débil cuerpo humano, fácil de tentar, fácil de corromper.

-¡¿Tu eres…?! – Exclama horrorizada Rachel, tras ver al tipo que creía de sus sueños – El hombre de aquella vez… El que… - Recitaba asustada mientras retrocedía.

-Vengo a buscar lo que es mío…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te refieres a Ciel?!

-Ciel… ¿Acaso creíste que poniéndole de nombre algo tan santo lo librarías de tener linaje demoniaco en sus venas?

La mansión permanecía en llamas, cuando el niño corría desesperado buscando a sus padres.

Sebastián al escuchar los gritos desesperados de su hijo, sonrió e hizo una señal a los tipos que había contratado, lo maniataron y golpearon, dejándolo inconsciente, Vincent yacía muerto en una silla, sólo faltaba Rachel que golpeaba el pecho del astuto hombre.

-¡¡Suelta a mí hijo!! ¡¡No le hagas daño!! ¡¡Mátame a mi, pero a el déjalo libre!!

-Ja – Rió – Acaso crees que me importas tu ¿Verdad? Pues no, sólo necesitaba a una humana que fuera hermosa para concretar mí acto, que cuidara de el hasta que el momento que esperaba pacientemente llegara… Y aquí esta… Ha llegado… Y tu… - Cambia el semblante de burla a uno realmente demoniaco, sus ojos se iluminaron – Sobras… - Terminó por decir para matar a la joven madre.

El pequeño conde despertó atado.

"_Me pregunto qué será necesario para hacerlo caer… A qué extremo tendré que llegar…" _Se pregunta el demonio mientras observaba el desconcertado rostro del chico que recién despertaba, dio nuevamente una señal, a lo que los tipos llegaron y desnudaron al muchacho.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – Pregunta algo confundido mientras quitan sus prendas, luego recuerda a su padre que yacía en la silla - ¡¿Dónde está papá?! ¡¿Dónde estoy yo?!

Los tipos se limitaron a sonreír y proceder con su pasatiempo… Abusaron de aquel niño…

"_Su alma aún es muy inocente y no conoce la venganza, tiene más pena que rabia… Malditos humanos… ¿Cómo puede ser así, si tiene mi sangre en el?" _Piensa nuevamente Sebastián, ideando un nuevo plan para torturar al pequeño, obviamente sin matarlo… Sólo necesitaba despertar su odio y deseo de venganza.

-Esta noche tendremos una reunión esplendida – Pronuncia uno de sus opresores.

El pequeño es sacado como cada día de su jaula, a ojos cerrados y sin oponer resistencia se dejó arrastrar hasta aquel altar que había sido testigo de sus abusos tanto psicológicos como físicos día a día.

-¿Qué me harán hoy…? – Se atrevió a preguntar el debilitado conde que esperaba resignado la muerte.

-Hoy… Te daremos la sublime marca de la bestia.

Y fue en ese momento cuando vio aterrado un hierro hirviendo que se acercaba a su piel intimidantemente… Con lágrimas en los ojos y su cuerpo completamente retenido… Esperó que aquel hierro hiciera contacto con su piel… Eso fue… Demasiado…

Otras dos tortuosas semanas transcurrieron para el menor, mientras el demonio no sabía qué más hacer para pudrir la mente del muchacho, tuvo que usar su último recurso.

-Mátenlo – Ordenó, y así fue…

La sangre del muchacho escurría por el altar, por el cuchillo, las manos de sus asesinos y el piso…

El demonio esperó a que el niño diera respuesta a sus estímulos, hasta que sintió llamado, un fuerte poder, ese llamado era inconfundible, era un poder digno del hijo de un demonio…

* * *

-Lo que fue nunca podrá volver a ser… Lo arrebatado no será devuelto… De ese modo tu jamás podrás atravesar las puertas del cielo…

-¿Crees que me importa sí invoqué a un demonio como tu…? – La risa triunfadora del demonio se escucha retumbando el enorme espacio vacío.

-Una vez más y…

-¡Suficiente! ¡Apresura el contrato y concede mí deseo!

Así fue como se firmó el pacto a través de la sangre de padre e hijo…

-¡¡Mátalos!! – Fue su primera orden.

Los cadáveres de los tipos que el mismo contrató para concluir su trabajo estaban tirados en el suelo mientras el hermoso muchacho caminaba desnudo por encima de estos, ya que dejó caer la manta roja que lo cubría.

-Yo seré tú espada, tú escudo, tú fuerza y tú fortaleza, seré todo lo que tu quieras que sea… Mientras a cambio deberás concederme…

-¿…Almas? – Interrumpe – Te daré tantas como quieras.

-Ahora… Sellaremos por completo este pacto de sacrificio… - Extiende su mano frente al desnudo cuerpo del chico – Dime… Un nombre…

Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue su mascota, Sebastián, era su perro fiel y el lo amaba, sus padres le causaban melancolía, por lo que pronunció:

-Sebastián… Sebastián Michaelis – Que era el nombre y el apellido que inventó para su perro.

Tras decir esto, cayó al suelo víctima del dolor, un sello en forma de pentagrama estaba perforando su ojo, la sangre salía de este, el dolor no cesaba, levanta la mirada con los ojos abiertos de par en par frente a aquel sobrenatural ser.

-Este será el sello que nos unirá… Por el resto de la eternidad… Hasta que tu cumplas tú cometido… Hasta que yo me alimente de tú alma… Gracias a este sello podré seguirte y protegerte… Pero a cambio… Tu jamás podrás escapar del demonio…

Un demonio puede ser fiel… ¿Pero vale la pena confiar plenamente en el?

Todo el teatro que armó perfectamente como cualquier otra habilidad, los ángeles, los cuerpos unidos, e incluso la reina… No fueron más que un espectáculo ideado por Sebastián Michaelis…

Luego de tres años, el muchacho iba en un bote en camino a la isla que sería el final de su vida, entregaría su alma al demonio que "Lo ayudo" y podría morir tranquilo de saber que ya se hizo justicia contra sus opresores… O eso creía el…

-¿Este lugar es el final? – Pregunta el niño ya sentado en la silla de piedra.

-Si – Responde simplemente con una sonrisa.

-El ave designada… - Vuelve a comentar el muchacho.

-Si.

-El resto de mí alma es tuya…

-Usted es muy amable…

-¿Dolerá?

-Si, un poco, lo haré tan amable como me sea posible.

-No – Negó – Hazlo tan doloroso como te sea posible… Quiero que grabes el dolor de mí vida en mí alma.

-Yes, my lord… - Y conjunto a estas palabras el demonio hizo una reverencia ante su hijo y quitó su parche con delicadeza…

Estaba cerca, muy cerca… Cuando siente esos perfectos labios hacer contacto con los suyos ¿Cómo se atrevía…?

-¡¡Suéltame!! – Gritó haciendo al demonio a un lado - ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Continuó mientras escupía con asco al suelo y limpiaba sus labios - ¡¿Acaso esto es grabar el dolor de mí vida en mí alma?! ¡Hazlo de una buena vez! – Dijo esta vez zamarreando el cuerpo de su sirviente – Hazlo… - Susurró perdiendo fuerzas y apoyándose en su pecho.

-Usted no puede morir, no aún…

-¿Pero qué dices…?

-El culpable de su agonía aún vive… Y jamás podrá morir… Jamás… - Ciel ante esto se aleja alterado del demonio, hasta que topa con la pared.

-¿Es algo así como un…?

-Ser sobrenatural – Completa.

-¿Así como tu?

-Algo parecido…

-¡¿Pero cómo?! – Vuelve a alterarse y golpea al demonio - ¡¿Cómo no puedes matarlo?!

"_Porque si me mato… No podría recuperar mí parte del trato… No podría devorar su alma…" _Pensó el demonio.

-Lo único que es capaz de ganarle a un demonio es… Otro demonio…

Había terminado su teatro, había terminado su mentira, aún no pretendía decir la verdad al chiquillo, sí lo hacía, no podría entretenerse con el… Lo engendró para eso…

Para… Su dulce pecado…

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

_ Bueno, espero les haya dado una buena primera impresión, a las que si, esperen el segundo episodio que será publicado mañana Viérnes como acostumbro._

_Adiós!!_


	2. Dependencia

_**Información**_

_Actualizo mis fics [Sex academy, así como se besan los amantes y Secretos de Nuestra Sangre] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene lemon, tortura, violación, incesto, shota, yaoi. Por favor, a quien no guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_LaBrujaSay-Say, Laynad3 y Artemisav_

_Que son quienes me han dejado reviews en el primer episodio! Muchísimas gracias!  
_

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_En éste episodio, gracias a la niña que todos odiamos - Elizabeth - Ciel se dará cuenta de que NO PUEDE vivir sin Sebas, que es dependiente y necesitado, por eso mismo en el próx capí, gracias a sus conclusiones, tomará la peor - O mejor, depende de cómo lo vean - Decisión que pudo imaginar, ese nada más será el principio de todo lo que le espera por parte de Sebastián...  
Disfruten!! _

* * *

**Dependencia **

-Mí… Mansión… - Musita el pequeño conde despojado de sus tierras - ¿En qué momento ocurrió esto? – Preguntó a su fiel mayordomo mientras la lluvia torrencial caía sobre los dos, Sebastián intentó proteger al niño de la lluvia con su abrigo, pero este se negó.

-Seguramente fue el ángel genocida – Respondió sínicamente, el lo había mandado a hacer todo eso – Pero podemos arreglarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te es necesario para reconstruir una mansión?

-Usted ya debería saberlo, cuando su primera mansión fue destruida, sólo en un mes le tenía una nueva – Respondió con gentileza.

Ciel baja la mirada ante la respuesta, aquello le hizo recordar que no era la primera vez que su mansión era destruida, sólo una mente perversa y enferma podría llevar a cabo tal cruel acto dos veces… Maldecía a la reina con todo su ser, aunque no era precisamente a ella a quien debiera odiar.

-Deberías buscar a los sirvientes.

-¿Para qué? Ya no hay amenazas.

-Tienes razón… - Responde con tristeza, la verdad era que no quería sentir su mansión tan solitaria, Sebastián era siempre tan serio y recto, que en cierto modo las locuras de sus otros sirvientes le daban algo de acción a su vida.

Sería aburrido vivir solo con Sebastián, quizás cuántos años, sí después de todo no pudo cumplir el contrato.

Sebastián había procedido con su labor de reconstruir su mansión, era un verdadero sínico, pero demonio después de todo, aquello sería simplemente el principio de todo.

Al mes siguiente estaba lista, no sabía cómo el demonio se las ingenió para comprar materiales y reconstruirla por el mismo, el sabía que la primera vez lo habían hecho con su dinero ¿Pero ahora con qué dinero, sí lo había perdido todo?

Se acostó sobre la cama nueva, era extrañamente más cómoda que la anterior, miraba el techo con melancolía, estaba todo tan silencioso y tranquilo, hasta que llega Sebastián.

-¿Acaso no sabes tocar?

-Toqué tres veces, joven amo – Respondió y dejó la merienda sobre el velador.

Observaba como la silueta desaparecía tras de la puerta.

-¡Espera! – Exclamó, el demonio se detuvo y lo observó – Quiero los detalles.

-¿"Detalles"?

-Quiero saberlo todo, dime, si tu sabes que no puedes matarlo, entonces sabes quien fue – Se pone de pie, acercándose lentamente hacia el - ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién me humilló? ¿Quién mató a mis padres? – En un ataque de desesperación se abalanzó sobre el a zamarrearlo - ¡¿Quién esta detrás de todo esto?! – Sebastián sonríe, cerrando sus ojos.

-No es una información que yo pueda proporcionarle, Bocchan.

-¡¡Pero Sebastián!!

-Con permiso – Dice saliendo de la habitación.

Ciel voltea a observar su merienda, arrojándola a un lado, deshaciéndose de su ira contenida, esto era sofocante.

Llama a Sebastián, quien aparece nuevamente en su habitación algo aburrido, pero con su perfecto semblante.

-Prepara la carroza, iremos a la cuidad.

Y así fue, al llegar, se sorprendió y sintió amenazado tras ver el destino deseado de su amo.

Undertaker

El posiblemente lo podría hacer salir de sus dudas, necesitaba hacerlo, la vida no tenía sentido sin un propósito, menos si lo sigues teniendo y el ser más perfecto que has conocido te dice que es imposible. ¿Cómo no va a ser posible si sería Sebastián quien lo hiciera? ¿Acaso no es Sebastián esa clase de ser sobrenatural que todo lo puede?

-Te prohíbo entrar o espiar – Advirtió antes de entrar a la lúgubre tienda.

Escuchó la risa clásica y tétrica del dueño, aquel shinigami de cabello blanco.

-Necesito un favor.

-¿Para qué ha venido el conde a verme?

-Quiero una información que sólo tu podrías tener.

-Pero esta vez quiero una paga, y una que valga la pena.

Y así estuvo Ciel como imbécil haciendo show al sepulturero que no reía ante nada, simplemente se había cansado, hasta que no le quedó más que un último recurso, tuvo que sonreír.

-Esta muy cerca – Dice simplemente – Siempre ha estado tras de usted.

Es lo único que fue capaz de decir al respecto, pero que rabia ¡¿Tanto espectáculo para tan estúpidas palabras?!

Volvió a la mansión algo irritado y exhausto, lo primero que pidió fue una ducha relajante.

Tenía que ordenar las pistas y las ideas, aunque no había ninguna, sólo ese "Esta muy cerca, siempre ha estado tras de usted" Pero no lo asoció a Sebastián que en ese momento estaba detrás de el refregando su espalda.

Sebastián por su parte sabía que la única persona capaz de demostrarle la verdad a su joven amo era el, el o cualquier shinigami que tuviera acceso al pasado.

Tal vez el momento estaría muy cercano a llegar, tal vez faltaba realmente poco para que Ciel finalmente descubriera que su aliado era realmente su opresor, pero antes que eso pasara, tenía que hacer a ese joven y delicado cuerpo suyo.

-Ah… - Gimió Ciel, casi sin poder reprimirlo, aquello lo tomó completamente desprevenido.

Sonrojó mientras Sebastián lo miró sorprendido, como sin haber querido provocar ese espasmo en el, aquello lo hizo sentir aun más avergonzado y ocultó su rostro lo más que pudo, tal vez en verdad no fue intencional y su cuerpo aún joven le estaba haciendo una mala pasada.

Lo mismo ocurrió cuando pasaba la toalla delicadamente por su cuerpo, por cada rincón, nada que no hiciera habitualmente, pero aún así se sentía extraño por lo recién acontecido, deseó que aquello terminara pronto, antes de que le ocurrieran vergonzosos "Accidentes"

Y así fue, por la noche cuando finalmente puso su pijama, rozó uno de sus delicados botones rosados, otro jadeo involuntario, otra mirada que no entendía nada.

Una sonrisa surcó su pálido rostro al salir de la habitación, tenía a ese niño donde quería, dentro de poco no podría seguir reprimiendo a su cuerpo y por sí mismo se entregaría.

Gemidos ahogados y silenciosos retumbaban la habitación del conde, estaba cubierto completamente por sus sábanas, creía capaz el hecho de sentir vergüenza al creer que las paredes lo observaban, las cortinas, los muebles e incluso hasta la luna que se colaba por una de las cortinas.

También se escuchó un pequeño gemido con el nombre de "Sebastián" Cuando su vaivén se detuvo, llegó a su límite, aquel era su punto.

Se destapó un poco para poder respirar después de aquel agitado orgasmo provocado por su mano derecha, miraba el techo sonrojado y con vergüenza, pero aquello lo hizo sentir simplemente vacío.

"Que estúpido" Se reprochó, y si, lo era, teniéndolo a su completa disposición, cumplía las funciones de satisfacer el mismo a su desconocido e inexperto cuerpo en aquel sentido, su mano con aquel liquido blanquecino lo sorprendió, el nunca había tenido educación sexual y tampoco la tendría debido a su corta edad. Se pone de pie avergonzado y camina hacia el baño de su cuarto, donde lava sus manos y jadea aún agitado.

Quita su pijama en el baño mientras se dirigía a buscar otro limpio, pero antes de salir, se percata de algo en el espejo.

Era eso… Su sello…

Ardió en ira cuando lo vio, siempre le ocurría, no era nada nuevo, pero esa vez se sintió especialmente frustrado ¿Cómo no sería capaz de saber quién fue? Esa pregunta lo tenía harto, hacía un mes que venía preguntándoselo.

El olor a semen era repugnante o simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Un sentimiento extraño lo invadió… La rabia, la impotencia, el deseo de venganza y también la soledad, el desamor, el vacío, la humillación de auto estimularse por primera vez, e incluso el asco de saber que lo hacía pensando en otro hombre y no en una mujer, que era lo relativamente normal.

Tras la habitación los ojos del demonio estaban iluminados hermosamente, decorando aquel oscuro y sombrío pasillo, luego de escuchar los pasos de su amo, sus gemidos e incluso su nombre entre los jadeos, lo hizo quedar mas que satisfecho, pensar que aquello no era más que la consecuencia de su primera acción ¿Qué sucedería la próxima vez? Ese niño si que sabía responder a estímulos fuertes, aún tras ser un niño y uno muy joven, seguía siendo un hombre, y los hombres suelen caer fácilmente ante el placer, esa era una de sus desventajas por tener parte humana, tal débil, tan sensible a todo.

Se marchó dejándolo completamente solo en su pensamiento, abrazando sus piernas en el sofá de al lado de su cama, no, esa noche no dormiría en su cama, no con ese apestoso semen en el.

No hay nada peor que dormir mal y despertar con una fastidiosa visita.

-¡¡Ciel!! – Chillaba la niña que se lanzaba contra el, abrazándolo y ahorcándolo.

El siempre la aguantaba en todo, e incluso a veces la satisfacía en sus infantiles caprichos de niña, pero no estaba de ánimos para jugar.

Estuvo apunto de empujarla sutilmente para evitar el contacto, pero los llantos de la muchacha lo hicieron ceder.

-¿Lizzy? – Preguntó extrañado.

Ciertamente no era la primera vez y no sería la última que viera a su prometida llorar, pero ese no era un llanto habitual como el que ella siempre emitía como caprichosa niña, ese llanto era triste, verdadero, con un dolor profundo, sabía distinguirlos… Su soledad lo ayudó a aprender cuando por las noches no era visto.

-Te busqué… Te busqué mucho… - Dijo la niña entre sollozos – No sabía sí vivías, si habías muerto… Cuando fui a tú mansión sólo hallé cenizas… Escombros… Así como la primera… Y tu vuelves, construyes una nueva, no me avisas siquiera que estas vivo ni dónde te encuentras… ¡¿Cómo se supone que yo sabría dónde habías construido tú nueva mansión?! ¡¿Por qué no me alertaste?! ¡No dormí por noches pensando en que esta vez si te perdería! ¡Que no correría la misma suerte que la próxima vez! – Exclamaba la niña mientras lloraba, en ese instante, con una mirada despechada y furiosa envuelta en lágrimas mientras sostenía a su amado de los hombros, ve entrar a la habitación a Sebastián, quien se detiene ante la escena – Pero volviste… Y volviste con el… ¡Realmente pareciera que sólo con el tu podrías vivir y ser feliz sin estar con nadie mas!

Ciel sorprendido de la actitud de la infantil niña, comenzó a asustarse, alejándose de sus brazos que lo mantenían aprisionado, alejándose dos pasos de su prometida.

-¿Elizabeth? Pero… ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Cuándo pretendías avisarme dónde vivías? O mejor… ¿Cuándo pretendías avisarme que aún vivías?

-Lo siento, Elizabeth, es sólo que recién veníamos llegando y entonces…

-¡¿Hace un mes?! ¡Estoy segura que al primero y único que avisarías de tú existencia sería a Sebastián! ¡¡Dependiente marioneta!! – Grita por última vez para salir corriendo de la mansión rumbo a su carruaje, no puede evitar ir tras ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-"Dependiente… Marioneta…"

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Y bueno, lo de siempre, por fas dejen sus reviews!!!!  
[Pretendo actualizar todos los viérnes, pero debido a que mañana me voy de la casa, no podré actualizar, por eso actualizo ahora por adelantado] Adiós!!! _

_Adiós!!_

_Y tirense le pozo de la desesperación con el capí 41 del manga xDD  
_


	3. Inevitable

_**Información**_

_Actualizo mis fics [Sex academy, así como se besan los amantes y Secretos de Nuestra Sangre] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene lemon, tortura, violación, incesto, shota, yaoi. Por favor, a quien no guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_En éste episodio, gracias a la niña que todos odiamos - Elizabeth - Ciel se dará cuenta de que NO PUEDE vivir sin Sebas, que es dependiente y necesitado, por eso mismo en el próx capí, gracias a sus conclusiones, tomará la peor - O mejor, depende de cómo lo vean - Decisión que pudo imaginar, ese nada más será el principio de todo lo que le espera por parte de Sebastián...  
Disfruten!! _

* * *

**Inevitable**

-¿Marioneta? ¡Ja!

La marioneta era una sola, y era Sebastián, quien se movía a sus órdenes, quien obedecía sus caprichos y atendía sus necesidades.

Pero jamás sería dependiente a Sebastián, o mejor dicho… Jamás lo admitiría…

-Joven amo – Llamó el mayordomo - ¿Quiere que me contacte con Lady Elizabeth?

-No, así está bien, sola se le pasará – Dice dando media vuelta y abandonando la sala.

Encerrado en su despacho, miraba los muebles nuevos, brillaban y lucían esplendidos, aún así las palabras de su prometida lo perturbaban.

¿Dependiente?

Sí realmente lo fuera… Entonces… ¿Qué pasaría sí Sebastián lo abandona? Si, si lo abandona, pero esta vez ya no vuelve…

Ciertamente ya no tiene obligaciones con el, si era verdad que el verdadero culpable no se podía capturar, entonces podía irse sin tomar su alma, ya que no cumplió su cometido… Pero… ¿Y si en verdad lo abandona?

Decide ir al jardín, tenía nada más un mes, pero ya lucía hermoso, Finny también era un buen jardinero, algo torpe, pero muy bueno.

Toma asiento frente a un pequeño lago artificial que Sebastián hizo, abrazó sus piernas con algo de nerviosismo al sólo imaginarse que Sebastián podría abandonarlo. No entendía tampoco por qué causaba ese efecto en el, pero tal vez Elizabeth tenía razón… Ciel se estaba volviendo dependiente a el.

-¿Joven amo? – La voz de su victimario se unía al paisaje – Usted no suele venir aquí…

-¿Te irás? – Preguntó casi sin prestarle atención, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

-¿Por qué tendría que irme?

-Podrías hacerlo… El contrato no se cumplió y… Según tu… Es imposible que sea cumplido, y en ese caso, tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

_"Aún así es un pequeño y débil humano" _Pensó tras verlo más de cerca.

-Yo tengo una obligación aún más importante que esa – Respondió con firmeza.

-Creo que pierdes tú tiempo – Se pone de pie dándole la espalda y cerrando sus ojos con un gesto frío – Al menos si no puedo asesinarlo… Quiero saber su nombre… Y para averiguar esas cosas no te necesito…

-¿Quiere que me vaya, Bocchan?

-Creo que eso sería lo mejor, pero antes de irte quiero que me traigas a Bard, Finny y a Maylene… Y si tienes suerte… Me gustaría también que viniera Tanaka… - Comenzó a alejarse – Quiero que traigas a los sirvientes esta misma noche, y que luego de eso te marches… - Solicitó mirándolo por última vez con un semblante frío y decidido, pero luego al voltear nuevamente bajó su mirada tras escuchar el tan famoso y quizás último…

-Yes… My lord…

Se adentró a la mansión dejando todo de lado, llegando directo a su habitación y encerrándose tras esta, no lo entendía ni tampoco pretendía arrepentirse o ponerse a llorar tras la abrupta decisión que tomó… Pero la verdad era una sola…

La presencia de Sebastián lo confundía y desconcentraba, necesitaba ahora mas que nunca enfocarse en encontrar al verdadero culpable tras este escenario de títeres, y ahora ya no le era más necesario su títere principal.

-Rayos… - Susurra.

La noche finalmente cayó, y como siempre Sebastián tan puntual a las 9 llegó con los cuatro sirvientes dispuestos a servir de nuevo al conde Phantomhive.

-Deben cuidar del joven amo como lo hacían antes – Decía Sebastián, terminando de dar las últimas instrucciones antes de marcharse – Yo no volveré nunca más, por eso, más que nada les dejo a cargo de la salud y seguridad del joven amo – Terminó finalmente por decir.

-Si… Señor – Respondían todos no muy enérgicamente como solían hacerlo, a todos les apenaba el hecho de que Sebastián se fuera de la mansión.

Bajó las escaleras, observando atento a sus cuatro sirvientes, les saludó con la mirada seria y estable de siempre, para ponerse de pie frente a Sebastián, quien entendió el mensaje inmediatamente e hizo una reverencia.

Se dirigió a su despacho donde tocaron la puerta, diez en punto Sebastián entró tras escuchar el "Adelante" que le brindó su hijo humano.

-Supongo que ya sabes que hacer – Dijo tranquilamente – Supongo que esta es nuestra despedida.

-Si, mi joven amo – Respondió inerte.

-No creo que sí algún día necesite tú ayuda, llegarás… ¿Verdad?

-Está en lo correcto, joven amo… En este momento entre usted y yo se rompe el contrato.

-Entonces… - Pronunció poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta su demonio, o el que fue su demonio – Hasta nunca, Sebastián…

No esperaba un "Gracias" un "Te quiero" un "Fuiste importante" ni ningún cumplido que viniera de los labios de su orgulloso sucesor humano, por lo que el mismo quiso darle una especie de último recuerdo.

_"Me aseguraré de que no se olvide de mí… Y aunque afirme lo contrario… Volveré antes de que su verdad sea revelada…" _

Pensó, y tras esto, aprisionó los labios de Ciel con un dulce, lento y cálido beso forzado y a la vez correspondido.

_"¿Por… Qué…?" _Se preguntó dudoso al sentir que ese acto tan asqueroso y anormal le podía parecer placentero, vacilando a la vez que con su mano derecha sostenía firmemente la corbata del adulto que se aferraba a sus labios… Cerrando al principio de manera forzada sus ojos, pero luego en forma voluntaria y tomando suavemente su mano izquierda a la derecha de el, entrelazando sus dedos y sintiendo como el parche caía, dejando al descubierto su ojo derecho, disfrutando aquel corto momento, teniendo claro que al instante en que eso terminara… Su frialdad, orgullo y petulancia volverían a su estado original, tal vez incluso ofendiendo al demonio que se atrevió a usurpar sus labios… Pero le sorprendió notar que su reacción no fue así…

-Sebastián… - Pronunció sorprendido y posó su mano derecha sobre su ojo descubierto - ¿Qué…? – Pero al abrirlos… Ya no había nadie…

Se dirigió rápidamente a un espejo, donde observó que ya no había sello.

-Ahora me he separado por completo de ti… - Susurró – Eso era lo que quería finalmente… ¿No? – Afirmó – Aunque aprovechando mí soledad… Puedo quizás admitir que… No tengo idea el cómo defenderme solo… Sin ti…

Tanaka cumplió la labor que Sebastián realizaba todas las noches, se sentía extraño con otra persona desvistiéndolo para luego colocar su pijama, se había acostumbrado a las perfectas y hábiles manos de Sebastián al acomodar sus almohadas, abrochar rápida, suave y perfectamente sus botones, quitar su ropa con una delicadeza casta y respetable…

Y tras decir "Buenas noches" se despidió del último día en que tendría presente la mirada de Sebastián sobre sus ojos… Ahora también la tendría presente… Pero sólo en sus recuerdos…

_"Quizás me arrepienta después" _Pensó, y si, aquella opción era la más probable… Pero ya era demasiado tarde… Sebastián era un demonio, y si veía a Ciel en peligro, por mucho que lo hubiera acompañado durante cuatro años, no lo salvaría… Como dijo anteriormente "Ya no había contrato ni lazos de sangre que nos unieran" O eso creía el…

Posando la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios, cerró los ojos delicadamente, sonriendo inconscientemente y dando un leve suspiro que calmó su respiración…

El pequeño y negro cuervo de ojos rojos observaba su dormir tras la ventana…

_"Ya llegará mí turno… Pequeño Ciel…"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Cuidense! y lo mismo, reviews porfis xDDD  
_


	4. Perdido

**Información**

_Actualizo mis fics [Así como se besan los amantes y Secretos de Nuestra Sangre] Todos los viernes sin falta._

**Advertencias**

_Este fic contiene lemon, tortura, violación, incesto, shota, yaoi. Por favor, a quien no guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

**Comentario personal del autor**

_Podría darme la atribución de decir que aquí las cosas se tornan "Mas interesantes" Nada mas…_

* * *

**Perdido**

-¿Acaso creen que los ingleses somos unos imbéciles? – Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras leía el periódico que Tanaka le dejó tras llevarle el desayuno – Se nota a leguas que esa reina es falsa.

-En realidad no, joven amo – Dijo entrometiéndose delicadamente ante los pensamientos en voz alta de su pequeño amo – Si me permite acotarle… Esa reina es idéntica a la anterior.

-Tu siempre lo supiste, Tanaka… - Reprochó – Sabías quienes intentaban matarme y nunca me dijiste nada…

-Lo lamento, pero su antecesor… El conde Vincent Phantomhive, que en paz descanse… Me ordenó ocultar la verdad al joven amo…

-Ya veo… Con que Vincent… - Dijo fríamente, como si no sintiera nada al escuchar el nombre de su padre – Iré a encarar a esa "Pequeña" falsa reina – Dijo sentándose en la cama, dando a entender que estaba listo para que su mayordomo comenzara con la rutina de vestirle.

-Disculpe mí pregunta, joven amo… Pero… ¿Para qué? Aquella no es la reina que intentó asesinarlo ni que le hizo daño… Debería dar vuelta la página y…

-¡NO! – Gritó, provocando en Tanaka un pequeño sobresalto – Lo siento, Tanaka… Pero no puedo dejarlo pasar… Esto no termina así de fácil.

-¿Seguirá peleando sin Sebastián a su lado?

-No dependo de el – Respondió cortante y casi ofendido – Prepara el carruaje para partir a Londres.

-¿Irá solo?

-Si… Llama al chofer nuevo que contrate.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Tienes claro cual es tú trabajo? – Dijo la voz masculina, depositando en las manos del otro una pequeña bolsa que el receptor abrió, dejando al descubierto en su contenido una gran cantidad de monedas de oro, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

-Claro que sí ¿Es ese niño que viene allí? – El otro asintió con la cabeza y dio un ágil y estupendo salto, desapareciendo de la vista del hombre.

Corrió hasta el pequeño muchacho, abriendo la puerta del carruaje y dejándolo entrar tras una elegante reverencia.

-Su destino es Londres – Recordó Tanaka al joven chofer, Christopher.

-Si, señor – Asintió dando pequeños latigazos a los caballos, obligándolos a partir.

Miraba por la ventana algo aburrido mientras esperaba la pronta llegada al palacio de la reina, cerrando sus ojos lentamente mientras caía dormido, anoche casi no pudo dormir de tan sólo pensar en todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

Tras varias horas de viaje, el carruaje se detuvo.

-Estamos aquí – Afirmó el nuevo chofer mientras abría la puerta de la carroza para la bajada de Ciel.

Miró por la ventana algo desentendido, aquello no era más que bosque, miró al chofer que le abrió la puerta y extendió la mano para ayudarle a descender.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? – Preguntó tomando la mano del chofer y bajando de la carroza – Esto no es Londres ¿Acaso no te aprendiste los mapas de los caminos que Tanaka te entregó al darte el trabajo? – Espetó indignado cuando observó al chofer subir a su carruaje y golpear a los caballos - ¡Hey! ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Te mandaré a matar, maldito!! – Dijo corriendo en dirección donde la carroza se le perdía de vista.

-Buen trabajo – Escuchó el chofer que alguien decía tras de el – Pero ya no te necesito – Dijo sacando la bolsa con monedas de oro de su bolsillo y atravesando su estómago con su mano derecha – Adiós – Susurró a su oído tras verlo caer muerto.

Los caballos ahora se movían sin control, no había nadie manejándolos, hasta que se asustaron y chocaron, cayendo en el camino.

Perdió el rastro del carruaje que lo transportaba, y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a moverse en círculos, se percató de aquello cuando observo ese tronco que tanto le llamó la atención, ya que tenía sólo dos ramas y muy cortas.

-Maldición… - Musitó con furia, sentándose para descansar - ¿Acaso sólo Sebastián sabe cómo contratar sirvientes confiables? – Dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Estar allí era peligroso, la noche prontamente caería y no era capaz de moverse hacía otro lugar, ya que el paisaje de aquel extraño bosque lo confundía y hacia mover en círculos.

Quita el parche de su ojo derecho para poder observar todo mejor, a pesar de no cargar con el sello del contrato, seguía usando su parche como desde "Ese día" Como prefería denominarle el.

Había oscurecido, el bosque no hacia mas que tapar la poca luz de la luna que lograba atravesar sólo algunas ramas, cuando escuchó un sonido muy particular, llamativo, muchas veces lo había oído, y casi sólo por inercia se imaginó a Sebastián un instante acariciando un pequeño felino negro.

-Es un gato… - Susurró observando como desde las ramas un pequeño gatito negro se acercaba hacia el - ¿A qué vienes? – Tenía la estúpida manía de hablar con los animales, a sabiendas de que no era entendido, incluso una vez salió persiguiendo a un gato que lo rasguñó infantilmente – Aquí no está Sebastián – Dijo dándole la espalda – Me das alergia, estúpido animal.

Ciertamente le tenía odio a los animales, sobretodo a los gatos, no entendía el por qué, aunque no tenía motivo válido, tal vez sólo eran celos al saber que Sebastián amaba a esos feos e inútiles animales que con su delicado caminar, finos aullidos y gracia en todos sus sentidos cautivaba a cualquier estúpido demonio.

El comenzó a seguirlo insistentemente y a enrollarse en sus piernas, pidiendo cariño.

-Vete – Inquirió el joven conde – La última vez que pedí a un gato que me acompañara por el frío, me arañó…

-¿Pero qué le hiciste tu primero? – Habló el gato, sorprendiendo y asustando al pequeño que se alejó más rápidamente de el, bajó la mirada y luego pensó.

"_Tal vez fui muy brusco al tomarlo de esa manera" _Se reprochó luego sacudiendo la cabeza, el gato maulló nuevamente y comenzó a seguirlo.

-¡Déjame solo! – Pero se percató de que no estaba, los maullidos se escuchaban a lo lejos – Debió ser mí imaginación… Los animales no hablan…

Se hecho bajo un tronco, hacia frío y el gato se acuesta en sus piernas, da un suspiro y cierra los ojos, de repente sin previo aviso se encontró pensando en Sebastián.

-Sí tan sólo Sebastián estuviera aquí… - El gato maulló, tiernamente refregándose contra su mano, sonriendo ligeramente y acariciándolo – Estaré con alergia por tú culpa… Bueno… Qué más da…

El gato fingió dormir hasta que notó al pequeño profundamente dormido, lo observó fijamente, conectó su mirada con el cuervo que desde una alta rama también lo observaba…

Siguiente pieza lista para su trabajo, sonrió sínicamente, el show de títeres no terminaba aquí…

Despertó temprano por la mañana y sin ayuda de nadie, el suelo era lo suficientemente incómodo como para hacer despertar temprano a cualquiera.

Se percató de que el vigilante de sus sueños se había ido, el pequeño gato negro lo dejó por la noche sin siquiera despertarse ante su brinco.

Continuó su caminata incómodo, necesitaba ir al baño y no había nada decente mas que un pequeño lago donde esforzadamente pudo hacer algo.

Comenzaba a caer la noche nuevamente, caminó a la orilla del río, para así asegurarse de no caminar nuevamente en círculos, pero no llegaba a ningún pueblo, no había rastro de civilización, el hambre y el frío eran notorios, también sus malos olores corporales comenzaban a incomodarlo.

Los sonidos de animales que corrían por el bosque le intimidaban, esperaba un milagro, llegar a un pueblo o que tal vez Sebastián… Un momento ¡Para de pensar en Sebastián!

Algo sonaba como un jaguar, comenzó a caminar más rápido.

-¡¡Maldición!! – Gritó cuando vio a un felino enorme abalanzarse sobre el, cayó casi irremediablemente al lago, ahogándose, luchando contra las garras de aquel animal, cuando sin dar cuenta alguna, el tigre pareció asustado, lloriqueó un poco, se marchó y finalmente sintiendo unos suaves brazos que lo llevaban nuevamente hacia la superficie en la orilla.

Tosió un poco antes de recobrar completamente la consciencia, se interrogó insistentes veces quién o qué lo había ayudado a salir, quién sólo con una mirada era capaz de asustar a un animal…

Por un momento quiso creer que era Sebastián, pero prefirió ignorar la ilusión, ya que como el siempre decía… "Lo que una vez se fue… Nunca más podrá volver" "La desilusión llega cuando te resguardas en la esperanza..." Sí, ambos eran factores de tristeza, pero debía ser realista… En ese momento se sentó, reposando unos instantes en un árbol frente a la orilla del río, abrazando sus piernas mientras temblaba.

Pensó por un momento que lo mejor era quitarse la ropa y esperar que se secara, pero tenía miedo de que le diera un ataque de asma debido al frío y el viento que comenzaba a correr, a la larga, las dos opciones eran malas, prefirió descartarlas.

Ya estaba oscuro nuevamente, las noches parecían más largas que los días, llevaba un poco más de 24 horas allí, esperaba que sus sirvientes lo buscaran o que alguien se percatara de su ausencia, optó por una opción que jamás creyó posible.

-¡¡AYUDA!! – Comenzó a gritar a la vez que una tos incómoda lo invadió - ¡¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!! – La tos le impidió seguir gritando, cayó sobre sus dos extremidades inferiores.

Comenzaba a ahogarse, aquella situación era desesperante, hasta que sintió suaves pasos acercándose hacia el, y una silueta masculina humana entre las ramas abriéndose paso, seguramente escuchó sus gritos.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Reviews y amor! xDDD _


	5. Padre

**Información**

_Actualizo mis fics [Así como se besan los amantes y Secretos de Nuestra Sangre] Todos los viernes sin falta._

**Advertencias**

_Este fic contiene lemon, tortura, violación, incesto, shota, yaoi. Por favor, a quien no guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

**Comentario personal del autor**

_Aquí la mente retorcida de Sebas comienza a dar frutos al máximo, lo veran al final del capi.  
Este fic me apasiona mucho, por eso me da algo de pena recibir comentarios negativos al mismo...  
Por eso también deseo agregar que a quien no le gusten mis historias, se abstenga de ellas, simplemente no las lea, y si desea leerlas igual, entonces que no comente, o que si no le gustan mucho, entonces que me lo diga y con argumentos, pero pido especialmente que si no gustan de ellas... No comenten en otros fics diciendo lo mal que escribo yo  
Lo digo porque me paso la semana pasada que viendo los reviews del fic de una amiga encontre un comentario negativo acerca de mis historias.  
Eso me baja el autoestima, pero hay que aceptar cosas buenas y malas, asi como hay gente que les gusta, hay a quienes no, sólo deseo dejar en claro  
que no me gusta que hablen de mi a mis espaldas...  
Por favor haganme saber si no son de su agrado mis historias y  
**Simplemente no publicare mas en esta pagina**  
_

_Gracias por leer _

_También quería disculparme por el atraso, debí actualizar el viérnes, es sólo que me fui a unas mini-vacaciones_

_Lamento también que el avance de este fic sea tan lento, pero desde ahora lo comenzarán a disfrutar al máximo!_

* * *

**_Nota:_**_ En el siglo XIX no existían los inhaladores, pero para efecto de este episodio, he añadido lo contrario._

**Padre**

-¿Sebas… tian? – Pregunta entrando en un incómodo estado, cuando nota que aquella persona no era Sebastián, trata de incorporarse y sacar de sus bolsillos el inhalador que siempre cargaba – Mierda – Susurra y mira el río, seguramente debió caerse en ese periodo de segundos que permaneció bajo el agua.

-¿Buscas esto? – Dijo sacando de sus bolsillos un inhalador, sonríe un tanto aliviado y extiende su mano para recibirlo – Un momento, debes hacer algo para ganártelo – Dice alejándolo un poco - ¿Serías capaz de cualquier cosa sólo por un poco de aire? – Ciel inmediatamente comprendió, negándose a la petición, intentó respirar incontables veces, pero el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

Se acercó guardando el inhalador en un bolsillo seguro y dejó al niño contra un árbol, lamiendo su cuello y acariciando sus cabellos, estaba algo espantado, asqueado y asustado, pero la manera desesperante en la que se ahogaba no le daba cabida a la rabia mas que a la tristeza.

-Necesito… Aire… - Susurra penosamente.

-Si, te ganaste un poco – Dice el tipo sacando el inhalador y dándole un poco, haciendo que así se alargara un poco más su vida.

Terminó quitando bruscamente su camisa, los botones salían disparados ante la violencia utilizada en el acto, dejó expuesto el torso del niño que subía y bajaba rápidamente en busca de un aire que no encontraba, le parecía tan entretenidamente frágil.

Algo harto, lo lanzó hacia atrás tomando un poco de impulso con sus piernas, su agresor retrocedió un poco.

-¡Sebastián! – Gritó con la esperanza de que llegara, a sabiendas de que eso no ocurriría, pero simplemente necesitaba dejar salir ese nombre de sus labios, creyó ver una figura similar, pero le pareció más que ilusión, no pudo comprobar su suposición, cerró los ojos contraídos por el dolor, mientras su rostro y dedos se tornaban azules, al borde de la inconsciencia pudo ver a Sebastián frente a el hombre borrosamente.

-No te dije que lo dejaras al borde de la muerte, estúpido – Da un golpe en la nuca del tipo que cayó muerto al suelo, quitándole el inhalador y poniéndolo en los labios de Ciel – Respira Ciel, Respira.

Inhaló tres veces, para luego apoyarse casi vencido en el pecho de Sebastián.

-¿Por qué… Viniste? Tu ya no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo… – Dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del adulto, buscando calor.

-No se preocupe por eso ahora, Ciel – Se sorprendió al escuchar por primera vez su nombre salir de esos perfectos labios, cerrando sus ojos y abrazando a Sebastián inconscientemente, con el deseo de que no lo abandonara, no en ese momento.  


* * *

Era tan perfecto que sin duda podía hacerse el héroe cuando el único culpable era el, cada mentira que el recitaba llegaba a ser la mas hermosa poesía... Como buen demonio se aprovechaba de la desesperación de los humanos que los hacia cometer cualquier locura para no terminar de la peor manera.

Los ojos del pequeño conde se abrieron lentamente, tomó aire, llenando completamente sus pulmones, algo nervioso se sentó, observando la habitación desconocida y buscando algo o alguien que le hiciera recordar y entender la situación en la cual se encontraba.

Cuando se percata de su desnudez logra recordar gran parte de lo ocurrido, había un tipo extraño quitándole las ropas mojadas que poseía tras haber caído al río por culpa de un jaguar.

-Joven Ciel – Entra Sebastián, adornando el paisaje del cuarto, Ciel se cubre rápidamente con las sábanas y le mira confundido - ¿Aún no recuerda que ocurrió? – Ciel baja la mirada – Le dio un ataque de asma – Continuó – Aquí le traje algunas ropas para que se cambie, le quité las otras porque estaban húmedas…

-Gracias – Lo mira avergonzado, no por la situación, sino porque no sabía cómo agradecer el haberlo salvado de una violación inevitable y una posible muerte, siendo que ahora no había pacto alguno que los uniera - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque le amo – Respondió simplemente, los ojos del receptor se abrieron de par en par – No podía dejar que a una persona tan apreciada para mi le ocurriera algo así…

-Lamento haberme metido en problemas - ¿Por qué lo lamentaba? – Es sólo que… - ¿Por qué le explicaba? – Es que el chofer…

-Calle, joven Ciel… - Dijo cubriendo los labios del niño con su dedo índice – Ahora mejor coma – Le entregó una bandeja con almuerzo, postre, jugo natural, tal y como el siempre lo hacia.

-Gracias – Volvió a decir – Estoy algo avergonzado – Confesó – Esto no debería estar pasando…

-Dejaré sus ropas aquí para que se vista ¿O prefiere que…?

-Vísteme tu… - Sebastián sonríe.

-Como diga, joven Ciel, llámeme cuando termine de comer – Dice y se retira de la habitación.

-Sebastián… - Susurró.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué lo ayudaba tanto?

Prosiguió comiendo, estaba delicioso, como siempre… Se ruborizó un poco al recordar su último encuentro, ese beso…

Posa nuevamente la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios sin percatarse de ello, sonríe involuntariamente, aquello le parecía completamente extraño, continua comiendo sin concentrarse realmente en el sabor de aquella comida ¿Esa era la sensación del enamoramiento? ¿Podía realmente ser eso?  


* * *

-¿Mató al cochero? – Preguntó uno de sus actuales empleados.

-Si, cumplió su misión y ya no me servía – Se espantó un poco al escuchar esa respuesta, ahora temía por su vida, algo nervioso responde:

-¿Ahora qué pretende hacer con el niño? – Sebastián piensa un poco antes de responder.

-Mmh… No estaría mal ahora… Tentarlo… No sería la primera vez que el comete un pecado, hacer pacto con un demonio ya es un pecado.

-¿Ese niño tiene pacto con un demonio? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es… - Respondió – Ahora sólo me falta hacerlo caer y todo estará listo.

Los lazos de sangre nunca le importaron a la hora de hacer sufrir al niño, jugar con su vida, su corazón, su pasado, presente y futuro, faltaba tan poco para que todo se cumpliera tal y como el lo deseó, vivió trece años esperando que el momento de atacar llegara.

Se levanta de la cama en busca de una ducha, se sentía incómodo, la encuentra y entra, sólo eso le bastaba y estaría listo para partir nuevamente a su hogar… Sin Sebastián…

-Joven Ciel ¿No prefiere que lo ayude? – Asiente tímidamente con la cabeza, Sebastián procede a lo de siempre…

Sin palabras en la boca el rato transcurrió, hasta que un leve gemido irrumpió ese silencio.

-¿Me quieres, Ciel? – Preguntó el astuto demonio mientras besaba su cuello.

-¿Por qué ahora…?

-¿Me quieres? ¿Me necesitas?

-No entiendo… - Sebastián bajó sus manos lentamente, llegando a su pecho, jugando con el.

-Porque yo te quiero, te necesito – Para un demonio no era difícil mentir – Y desde que estamos separados me siento muerto - ¿No estaba siendo demasiado cursi? – Te necesito… - Y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle tentativamente – "Bocchan"…

Aquello lo hizo caer, aquellas palabras de amor y como un ingenuo niño las creyó, si, también necesitaba de su demonio, lo necesitaba.

-¡Sebastián! – Exclama dando media vuelta para abrazarlo fuertemente - ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo volveré contigo? Rompí el contrato – Y como un tonto se puso a sollozar, costándole así más hablar, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sebastián, quien sonreía triunfante – Rompí el contrato… Perdóname… Fui un necio – Jaque Mate… - Todo fue por culpa de Elizabeth… Me hizo sentir dependiente a ti y quise negármelo… Y aquí tengo las consecuencias… ¡Dime sí hay alguna forma para…!

-…La hay… - Susurra terminando con un suave beso sobre sus labios pequeños – Pero no tiene salida… Y tampoco puedes arrepentirte de ello…

-Lo haré por ti…

-La única forma es… Hacer otro contrato… Con sangre de por medio… Sangre tuya… Sin sacrificio no habrá beneficio y… Además… Tú propósito puede ser el mismo… El encontrar al asesino de tus padres y quien te humilló…

-Pero si eso no se puede… - Afirmó.

-Por eso es que nos sirve tanto, joven amo… Como es un objetivo inalcanzable… Jamás podrá separarse de mi…

-Es eso lo que quiero…

-Y como es segundo contrato con la misma persona… No puede ser roto otra vez… - Ciel sonríe y abraza a Sebastián.

-Estoy listo – Dice besando su mejilla con delicadeza y tomando sus manos – Dime qué tengo que hacer… - El demonio sonrió con malicia, acariciando el rostro inocente del niño.

-Primero que nada… Llámame _"padre"_

-¿Para siempre? ¿O sólo por esta vez…?

-Sólo por esta vez… - Ciel sonríe algo extrañado y lo abraza.

-Padre… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Eso emocionó al demonio, y no fue precisamente su instinto paternal, sino el demoniaco de sentirse ganar.

-Sólo déjame avanzar e intenta no llorar en el proceso… - Ciel levantó la mirada sorprendido, buscando en los ojos de Sebastián una respuesta, hasta que sintió tres dedos dentro de el que le impidieron hacer su pregunta.

Abraza fuertemente a Sebastián conteniendo la respiración, hizo una mueca profunda de dolor mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a responder ante aquellos estímulos, eso se hizo evidente cuando notó su hombría erecta.

-No entiendo, Sebastián…

-Padre – Corrigió.

-No entiendo, Padre – Repitió - ¿Por qué haces estas cosas? – Los dedos dentro de el comenzaron a moverse, haciendo que lo abrazara con más fuerzas – Ah… Pa… Padre…

Con aquel gemido lamió sus labios ante su jaque mate, dio vuelta al pequeño cuerpo y comenzó a envestirlo, observando la sangre correr por los muslos del pequeño.

-Esto era a lo que me refería con _"Tú sangre"_ Mí pequeño Ciel…

El cuarto de baño comenzó a llenarse de esos gemidos excitados, desesperados y a la vez dolorosos, que creían sentir amor, pero que en realidad eran victimas de un engaño…

Sebastián se quedó sentado observando a su hijo en aquella posición a la vista tan excitante y en realidad tan incómoda, apoyó finalmente su cabeza entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. Con suavidad posó su mano enguantada sobre su hombro desnudo.

-¿Sucede algo? Te advertí lo de no llorar en el proceso…

El muchacho volteó, su rostro estaba empapado en sangre… Como… Como _"Aquella vez"_

El sello había penetrado su ojo nuevamente, esta vez el izquierdo; Quedó frente a Sebastián y lo abrazó mientras prolongó su llanto.

-Esta vez jamás te dejaré ir… Jamás me abandonarás… - Ensució el impecable traje del mayordomo en sangre – Porque yo te necesito… Patética y estúpidamente dependiente a ti… - Acarició los cabellos del niño con empatía – Gracias por volver a mí…

Si… Se sentía amado, ya que a pesar de no tener un contrato, volvió a el y le salvó de una muerte y violación segura… Sólo un demonio con buenos sentimientos podría hacer eso… O al menos eso creía el, y se notaba en esa sonrisa que cargaba mientras lo abrazaba…

-Si… Bocchan… Desde hoy… Jamás lo abandonaré…

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Dejen reviews y ya saben, si no les gusta  
NO LO LEAN  
y si lo leen  
entonces DIGANME MIS DEFECTOS DE MANERA DECENTE Y SIN FALTAS DE RESPETOS! SOMOS HUMANOS Y PODEMOS COMUNICARNOS SIN NECESIDAD DE HERIR!!!_

Gracias...

**_  
Koroshi Death_**


	6. Contigo

**Información**

_Actualizo mis fics [Así como se besan los amantes y Secretos de Nuestra Sangre] Todos los viernes sin falta._

**Advertencias**

_Este fic contiene lemon, tortura, violación, incesto, shota, yaoi. Por favor, a quien no guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

**Comentario personal del autor**

_Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews en el episodio anterior...__  
__Y bueno, como comenté antes...__  
__Desde éste episodio en adelante comienza a ponerse buena la cosa... __  
__Les dare un pequeño adelanto___

_"Conde... Su padre nunca ha muerto..."__  
__OHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Contigo**

Aquella mañana fue la que el esperó desde un principio… Despertar arrullado entre aquellos tan cálidos, fuertes y protectores brazos era la manera perfecta de comenzar la mañana, el demonio a pesar de no dormir, le acompañó toda la noche y observó su descansar.

Cualquiera le miraría con lástima y el no entendería el "Por qué" de las cosas… Aún como un niño se dejó caer en tan bien elaborada trampa.

-Buenos días – Musitó con aire enamorado aquel feliz demonio, quien recibió una de esas únicas sonrisas que sólo a el le brindaría desde ese día en adelante.

-Hola… - Susurró con algo de vergüenza ante la situación, no obstante, se dejó abrazar y seguir mimando por ahora su amante, sonriendo picara y dulcemente, abrazaba a aquel ser que le brindaba alegría en momentos como ese.

El resto del diálogo no varió en más de un clásico "¿Cómo amaneciste?" "Bien ¿Y tu?" "Recuerde que yo no duermo" de las mañanas.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño y observar su reflejo en el espejo, volvió a ver aquel sello en su otro ojo, volvió a ser testigo de un pacto… Un pacto que esta vez no tendría escapatoria alguna, de todos modos sonrió ante eso… Se sentía bien, cálido y lleno… Pero una vez más, arruinando su vista, observó aquella vergonzosa marca que poseía su cuerpo… La noble marca de la bestia…

-¿Pero quién…? – Esa pregunta volvió a invadir su curiosa mente, no era fácil liberarse de un recuerdo así…

De vuelta a Londres, los sirvientes recibieron felices a Sebastián nuevamente, Maylene era también víctima de aquellos hermosos ojos carmesíes, aquello provocaba mas de alguna molestia en el pequeño Phantomhive.

-Sebastián, a mi despacho ahora – Ordena en un tono severo mientras comienza a avanzar lenta y calmadamente, con su semblante serio y algunas veces hasta de enfado, haciendo asustar a Maylene – Cierra bien la puerta – Ordenó por última vez ya adentro, dándole la espalda mientras Sebastián le ponía el seguro.

Voltea sonriendo y busca sus labios.

-No me gusta… - Pronuncia dificultosamente entre cada beso, toque y gemido – Como te mira… Maylene.

-Es sólo una simple humana, déjela soñar.

-Claro que la dejo soñar, pero que no sueñe contigo… - Pronuncia dando un leve suspiro mientras se sienta en el escritorio.

Aquello ya era pan de cada día, era un amor obsesionado, lleno de pasión y de mentiras…

Los sirvientes comenzaron a apreciar que Sebastián no salía del cuarto del joven amo después de irlo a cambiar, los alarmó bastante el imaginar que tal vez el perfecto mayordomo abusaba del niño, o que lo engañaba para que este se entregara a el.

-Dios, Sebastián a de ser una fiera – Pronuncia sonrojada Maylene mientras escucha levemente los gemidos tras las anchas y fuertes paredes del despacho.

-Maylene, pero qué cosas dices – Pregunta Bard y posa su oído también contra la pared, sonrojando al instante – Pero por Dios… Sebastián y el joven amo están…

-Prefiero no interferir – Concluyó Maylene apartándose de la pared y apartando a Bard junto a ella.

-¡¿Cómo no vamos a interferir?! – Exclamó Bard - ¡Puede que el joven amo este siendo victima de una…! – Maylene lo calló.

-Sí fuera una violación no exclamaría "Más" ¿No lo crees?

-Cierto – Responde frotándose la barbilla – En verdad no deberíamos entrometernos… Sebastián-san nunca hace nada incorrecto.

Comienzan a caminar, alejándose del despacho.

-Bard – Llama tímidamente Maylene, este voltea a verla – Préstame papel higiénico – Pide cuando nota su derrame nasal.

Mientras dentro del despacho permanecía sentado sobre su escritorio a piernas abiertas con Sebastián entre ellas, abrazándolo, tratando de regular su respiración normal y repartiendo castos besos en el cuello de su amante.

-Eres perfecto… - Musita refregándose desnudo al cuerpo de el, buscando así mas contacto y caricias – Me pregunto qué cara pondría Elizabeth si nos viera ahora – Ríe travieso – Sería genial… Interesante y humillante, pero genial… Seguramente se pondría a llorar como una estúpida y me exigiría una explicación… Y ahí yo le diría – Se separa un poco de Sebastián para que vea su actuación, con mueca de burla – "¡Perdóname! ¡No eres tu! ¡Soy yo!" – Se pone una mano sobre la frente como gesto dramático, y comienza a reír a carcajadas, hasta que nota a Sebastián serio - ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué pasaría?

-No te reíste, o al menos poner una mueca malvada, como sueles hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hizo algo?

-¿No me viste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada… - Baja la mirada con algo de tristeza al notar que no le prestaba ninguna atención, vuelve a abrazarlo y se recarga en su hombro, cerrando los ojos e intentando calmarse.

-Por ahora es mejor que lo lleve a la cama – Dice vistiéndolo rápidamente, lo toma en brazos y lo lleva hasta la recamara.

Ahí comienza con su rutina de desvestirlo y colocarle la pijama, Ciel acaricia las mejillas del mayordomo con un gesto dulce y una sonrisa pacifica, se acuesta y hace algo de espacio en la cama, cuando nota que Sebastián da media vuelta.

-¿No te quedaras?

-Debo vigilar esta noche a los sirvientes… Algo me dice que espiaron más de lo normal – Hace una reverencia y se retira, Ciel se acurruca e intenta dormir… Ya que finalmente había olvidado lo que era dormir solo…

Estaba enamorado de un demonio y creía ser correspondido, lo amaba y podía reconocerlo perfectamente frente a el, pero no frente a otros.

A la mañana siguiente salió sin dar aviso alguno, aquello incomodó a Sebastián, quien creía tenerlo bajo control.

-Undertaker… He vuelto… - Dice al entrar al oscuro lugar y escuchar esas peculiares risitas.

-Conde, no me ha olvidado… - Sonríe acariciando su mejilla – Al parecer usted aún no tiene claro lo que le dije ¿No es así?

-Así es, Undertaker – Afirma severamente – Anoche que no pude dormir… No pude evitar pensar en todo esto… Necesito una respuesta, una respuesta clara ¡La necesito!

-Nunca había visto antes al conde tan alterado – Se burla – Pero si así lo quiere… Le daré otra pista… - Hay un momento de silencio, Ciel se prepara y espera pacientemente – Su padre… Conde… Está vivo…

El corazón de Ciel se detiene por algunos momentos, asimilando lo recién escuchado.

**Flash Back**

-Estoy listo – Dice besando su mejilla con delicadeza y tomando sus manos – Dime qué tengo que hacer… - El demonio sonrió con malicia, acariciando el rostro inocente del niño.

-Primero que nada… Llámame "padre"

**Fin Flash Back**

-No puede ser… - Musita afirmándose de la pared más cercana – Tiene que haber sido una coincidencia…

-¿Qué cosa, conde? – Pregunta tétricamente, a sabiendas de lo que le ocurría.

-Nada… Gracias Undertaker – Sale inmutable y estupefacto del lugar.

-Parece que allí adentro habían fantasmas – Pronuncia la voz de Sebastián - ¿Por qué no me dijo que venía acá? Para acompañarlo.

El niño se afirma de su brazo, aún algo sorprendido apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Sebastián.

-Vamos, Sebastián… Llévame a la mansión principal rápido…

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir, los buenos tratos de Ciel hacia Sebastián fueron olvidados, ahora era un simple sirviente "Un simple mayordomo" que debía obedecer órdenes.

Inclusive ahora por las noches y las duchas, cuando Sebastián intentaba comenzar algo para saciar su hambre y sus ganas de pecado, el niño se negaba rotundamente, su cabeza estaba ocupada en sólo eso.

Aquella noche fue igual a las anteriores, Ciel pidió a Sebastián que se retirara de la habitación y lo dejara dormir solo. Por las tardes lo trataba con indiferencia y le ordenaba fríamente que se apresurara con las investigaciones de encontrar a su padre.

Incluso aquella tarde, cuando Sebastián le dijo "Ya le dije que su padre está muerto" Este lo abofeteó…

Después de que creía ganado el juego, de que tenía marcado terreno… Después de trece años de espera para apoderarse de aquel cuerpo… Que de un día para otro este echara todos sus planes atrás y lo ignorara le hacía salir de sus cabales, su instinto posesivo y animal volvía a tomar las riendas de su ser; En realidad, siempre los tuvo, sólo que se preparó para no tener que usarlas… Pero… Ya era demasiado.

Esa noche lo desvistió lentamente, como solía hacerlo, sus miradas frías e inertes se abrían cabida en la habitación, el demonio observó al niño acomodarse dentro de la cama con un gesto impaciente, demoniaco y pervertido, transcurriendo algunos segundos hasta que el pequeño conde se percatara de que aún no se marchaba de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aún allí? Vete rápido a vigilar a los estúpidos sirvientes – Pero el no se marchó.

**Notas finales: **

_Y advierto...  
Quienes no quieren odiarme o terminar con una enfermedad mental... No lean el episodio que sigue...  
Una amiga muy especial que pidio el anonimato [No se por que] Me ayudo a realizarlo y bueno, ella es experta en tortura... Solo puedo decir que quedo horrible, hasta yo me sorprendi... Me sorprendi demasiado...  
Asi que a ponerse bien los pantalones o las falditas para cuatro días mas!!!  
Adios y gracias!! _


	7. Traición

**Información**

_Actualizo mi fic todos los viernes sin falta - Aunque ultimamente estoy retrasandome un poco-  
_

**Advertencias**

_Este fic contiene lemon, tortura, violación, incesto, shota, yaoi. Por favor, a quien no guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

**Comentario personal del autor**

_Bueno, ha llegado el capítulo que todos - O la mayoría - Ha estado esperando!!!!_

Le doy los créditos de éste episodio a mi amiga que pidió anonimato - No sé por qué - Pero que ella sabe que la amo muchísisisisimo!!!

Gracias por tú ayuda y en verdad eres lo máximo!!  
Te amo muchoo!! - Tu sabes que es para ti, mi ninia linda ^^ Sabes que te amo!!

Yaa! Me fui a lo cursi, saludos a mi amiga y bueno, a todas mis lectoras que siempre leen y leen las estupideces que escribo.

* * *

**Traición**

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, el niño percibió en los ojos de su mayordomo un brillo inusual, como si le estuviera retando, pero era imposible porque Sebastián nunca le desobedecía; Por un instante se sintió intimidado, temeroso del adulto, quien continuaba de pie, observándole en total silencio.

-Te he ordenado que te marcharas ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? – Replicó molesto.

-Creo que ya he sido suficientemente paciente contigo, mí pequeño niño – Sebastián le observaba, era tan frágil, indefenso, débil.

-¿Qué has…dicho? – Cuestionó Ciel, no consiguió que su voz permaneciera firme, trastabillo por un instante – ¡Repítelo!

-Esos ojos son simplemente hermosos- El adulto se acercó lentamente hasta el pequeño que como si un acto instintivo se tratara, se cubrió con las sábanas.

Ciel se maldijo internamente a si mismo, no sabía por qué, pero temía… Su instinto le decía que debía huir y lo hubiera hecho si aquella inmensa figura no se acercara tan rápidamente a él. De pronto sintió como sus labios eran apresados por los de su mayordomo, un beso como otros tantos que se hubieron dado en ocasiones anteriores. No le gustaba, le dolía, lo estaba lastimando… El sabor metálico de la sangre inundó sus papilas gustativas, el sabor de su sangre… Se quejó tan alto como pudo, quería mostrarle a Sebastián con sus gemidos que le estaba lastimando...

Sebastián escuchó complacido los gemidos ahogados del niño, no le importó, continuó mordiendo esos delicados labios, una y otra vez, la sangre sólo era un aperitivo delicioso... Los gemidos dolorosos de su pequeño no hacían mas que aderezarlo. La noche era joven aún, no había por qué devorar de una manera tan poco elegante el plato fuerte. Soltó los labios del niño, juraría haber visto escapar una lágrima de las azules orbes…

-¿Cómo te atreves? – Cuestionó Ciel enfadado, la manera en que le había tratado había removido recuerdos dolorosos.

La sonora bofetada que le plantó en ese momento a su mayordomo retumbó en la habitación.

Como en ocasiones anteriores Sebastián la recibió sin oponer resistencia, sonrió por debajo y entonces sin que Ciel se lo esperara lo abofeteo con tal fuerza que el labio del menor se rompió en el acto.

-Se…bas…tián… - Musitó Ciel sorprendido ante el inusitado acto, las lágrimas se conglomeraron en sus ojos, impulsadas no por el dolor sino por el hecho de sentirse lastimado por aquella persona amada – ¿Por qué…? - Preguntó en su susurro tan bajo que apenas alcanzó a ser escuchado por si mismo. Se abalanzó sobre el pecho del adulto - ¿Es porque te he tratado mal? ¿Porque no te he amado lo suficiente? Yo…

Sebastián tomó el rostro de Ciel con extrema delicadeza y lamiendo los rastros de sangre de sus labios contestó:

-Porque lo amo y hace mucho que he esperado ¿Usted me ama?

-Yo te amo – Lo dijo en voz baja, temiendo que si respondía de otra manera Sebastián le abandonara.

-Eso esta bien.

Sebastián lo tomó con dureza de los brazos y lo arrojó sobre la cama sin consideración alguna, pero Ciel no dejaba de patalear y quejarse, eso sería un problema a largo plazo, no le dejaba más alternativa que sujetarlo.

Se quitó su chaqueta y la rasgó en largas y gruesas tiras, la tarea fue un tanto dificultosa con Ciel pataleando y vociferando contra él, pero no era nada que un Mayordomo de la Familia Phantomhive no pudiera hacer.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Ciel asustado cuando sus brazos fueron apresados sobre su cabeza y atados con lo que alguna vez fue la chaqueta de Sebastián.

El demonio les ató con fuerza, casi al punto de cortar la circulación, no había muchas posibilidades de que ese débil cuerpo pudiera desatarse, pero mas valía ser precavido. Por último, ató una tira sobre la boca temblorosa de Ciel, impidiéndole hablar.

Inmovilizado como estaba no consiguió mas que quejarse, su ligera pijama fue arrancada con fuerza por Sebastián, quien comenzó a esparcir abundantes besos y caricias sobre la nívea piel del niño, lo que en otros tiempos había sido delicado ahora era doloroso, la sangre no tardó en emanar producto de las mordidas ocultas entre los besos…

Sebastián las dejaba sangrar unos segundos antes de succionar la sangre, disfrutaba con el rostro congestionado de dolor del pequeño, sus quejas ahogadas y sus labios atados queriendo gritar simplemente le enloquecían.

-Es suficiente por ahora, debo atender algunas asuntos como mayordomo – Objetó antes de abandonar la habitación dejando a Ciel desnudo sobre la cama – No intente escapar, por favor – Añadió por último.

Ciel no comprendía lo que realmente estaba pasando, una racha de viento frío provocó que tosiera con abundancia, tenía frío…

Los minutos pasaron con lentitud, uno tras otro, el tiempo parecía detenerse en los momentos de angustia, no quería que le volvieran a lastimar y menos Sebastián.

La puerta se abrió, dedujo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-Hola, mi pequeño ¿Me has extrañado? – Sebastián se acercó hasta el indefenso niño sobre la cama, colocó algunos objetos en la mesa adjunta en la cama y pasó las yemas de los dedos por el cuello, paso por el pecho, bajo hasta la parte baja y tomó entre sus manos sus testículos, los apretó con fuerza al tiempo justo que quitaba la mordaza y Ciel proliferaba un grito de verdadero dolor – Grita para mí – Los retorció una vez mas, recibiendo otro grito por parte del pequeño, una y otra, y otra, y otra… Hasta que se aburrió.

-¿Por qué… haces esto..?- Cuestionó el niño quien víctima de la confusión había empezado a llorar.

Sebastián no contestó, limitándose a sonreírle, tomó una vela y esparció la cera caliente sobre los rozados pezones de Ciel que se retorció…

-¡Basta! – Gritó desesperado – ¡Es suficiente!

-Esto no terminará hasta que yo lo decida – Dictaminó el adulto golpeándole en el estomago.

La vela dejo de ser divertida, estaba sufriendo, pero no lo suficiente. Era un dolor superficial, seguía conservando ese matiz de orgullo y superioridad que le caracterizaba, quería escucharlo gritar hasta quedarse sin aire, suplicar piedad con la garganta reseca, ver sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Quería divertirse un poco mas antes de pasar a lo siguiente, pero la paciencia no era una virtud que caracterizara precisamente a los demonios.

Tomó una vara, tan delgada como filosa y se desnudó con prontitud. No tardó en meterse a la cama junto a Ciel, lo tomó de las caderas y sin la más mínima preparación lo embistió con tal fuerza que juraría haber escuchado como algo se desgarraba dentro del pequeño, es cierto que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero hasta entonces siempre había sido cuidadoso de no lastimarlo.

-Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras – Le susurró al oído, penetrándolo con mas fuerza – Nadie te escuchará. Me he encargado de esos fastidiosos humanos.

Ciel sentía romperse por dentro, pese a ello se negaba a gritar mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, no quería complacerlo de esa manera.

-Grita para mi – Repitió Sebastián, lo tomó de la cara y le abofeteó.

Sin salir del cuerpo de Ciel, se subió sobre su cadera y comenzó a golpearle la espalda con la vara, esta misma al hacer contacto desgarró la piel al instante, como si le estuvieran quemando en carne viva; La sangre no tardó en surgir de la destrozada espalda, manchando las hasta entonces inmaculadas sábanas blancas, pero este hecho en lugar de angustiarle, le agradó.

Azotó una vez mas la vara contra la espalda a la par que entraba mas profundo dentro del pequeño; Comenzó a embestirlo con frenesí, importándole poco el hecho de que la sangre comenzaba a emanar de la pequeña entrada, lo azotó al mismo tiempo, no estando conforme sólo con la espalda, también en los brazos.

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!! – Ciel no podía reprimirlo más tiempo, lanzó un grito largo intentando con ello no sólo aplacar el dolor, sino que Sebastián se detuviera, tan sólo consiguió que el adulto reemprendiera sus esfuerzos por escucharlo gritar aún más.

Las embestidas cada vez más rápidas indicaban que pronto alcanzarían el clímax, al menos Sebastián, porque el miembro de Ciel continuaba dormido… Sonrió complacido cuando se vino dentro del chico, su semen se mezcló con la sangre fresca y satisfecho cayó sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Ciel que desde hacía algunos minutos sólo gimoteaba, derramando abundantes lágrimas en silencio. Permaneció tendido al lado del niño, su respiración agitada aunada al olor corporal mezcla de sudor, sangre y semen le gustaba.

Yacía tan indefenso como un gatito, pasó las manos por las heridas frescas de la espalda, arañándolas discretamente, piñizcando zonas especialmente sensibles y lamiendo de vez en cuando algunas gotas de sangre.

-¿Lo ha disfrutado, Joven Amo? – Preguntó mordiéndole el cuello, se sentiría especialmente decepcionado si su "gatito" hubiera caído víctima de la desesperación tan deprisa.

-Ya ha terminado… - Susurró Ciel en voz baja.

-¿Terminar? Me temo que no, la noche es joven y usted también.

Ciel empezó a temblar, lo había soportado bajo la idea de que sólo sería una vez, es decir Sebastián era un demonio y tenía que actuar como tal, el no le había satisfecho como era debido en días y por eso…

-¡¡Aaaaaaaah!! – Gimió de dolor al sentir como un objeto entraba en su interior, no tardó en descubrir que era.

Sebastián tomó la cabeza de Ciel y la estrelló contra la cabecera de la cama, el primer dedo había entrado con relativa facilidad, quiso probar con el segundo, tuvo éxito… La sensación no era del todo grata, pero por el temblor que estremecía el cuerpo de Ciel sabía el tormento que significaba, introdujo un tercero, ningún cambio significativo, su mano se tiño rápidamente de rojo… Era muy pequeño y estrecho aún, el cuarto sería demasiado, aún así quiso intentarlo.

-Debe ser doloroso – Comentó al escuchar el grito de angustia, sonrió complacido al ver que el cuarto había entrado, el quinto sería demasiado así que los sacó todos a la vez, produciendo un desgarre aún mayor.

Se limpió las manos en el negro cabello de Ciel, jalándolo del cuero cabelludo recogió su cabeza para verle el rostro, se alegró de no haber dañado aquella parte tan bella, las bonitas facciones continuaban ahí, adornadas por lágrimas y sangre, tomando una manta le limpió la cara con brusquedad y le besó una vez mas.

Ciel se negó a responder, estaba demasiado cansado como para siquiera intentarlo.

-Bésame – Ordenó Sebastián con voz severa, ante la resistencia de Ciel no dudo en penetrarle con la vara, al principio sólo le rozó – La sacaré cuando me hayas besado – Tras decir estas palabras apresó nuevamente los labios del niño e introdujo el delgado objeto un poco mas; No tardó en sentir como la curiosa lengua de Ciel le respondía, el que no lo estuviera disfrutando le confería un placer extra. La satisfacción no llegó, sólo por puro placer metió la vara hasta el fondo ahogando el grito del menor, arrebatándole el poco aire que le quedaba.

Finalmente rompió el beso a la par que sacaba la vara, se la enseñó a Ciel y le ordenó que abriera las ojos, temeroso de que lo fuera a lastimar más, el niño obedeció.

-Es nuestra sangre – Le explicó restregándosela por el rostro – El producto de nuestro contrato, de lo que somos.

-Maldi…

Ciel no alcanzó a completar la frase, Sebastián se puso de pie y empezó a golpearle por todo el cuerpo, las heridas se reabrieron y los moretones empezaron a emerger como muestra del daño infringido. Ciel intentó protegerse tanto como le era posible de la brutal paliza, pero con las manos atadas le fue imposible. Sólo suplicaba en silencio que se detuviera, lo dijo tantas veces, pero el mayor continuaba pateándolo, arañándolo, riendo de él… Al igual que aquellos hombres hace tanto tiempo. Si le había salvado una vez del infierno ¿Por qué lo sumergía en uno peor ahora?

Ya no tenía fuerzas siquiera para llorar, sus gemidos sonaban lastimeros y sus sollozos resultaban vergonzosos hasta para si mismo. Los golpes se detuvieron de pronto, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que hubiese terminado.

-No tengo la descortesía de dejar a los invitados esperando – Le dijo Sebastián desatándolo, le obligó a ponerse de pie y le paró en medio de la habitación tras una corta advertencia de lo que pasaría si se le ocurría caer. La imagen simplemente le resultaba arrolladora, tan indefenso, la piel bañada en sangre, la mirada clavada en el suelo, el cuerpo tembloroso, los hombros caídos, la presencia humillada… Poco o nada quedaba del otro Ciel y entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en resurgir esta vez la esencia del demonio? No importaba mucho el momento, tendría más tiempo para descubrirlo en el futuro.

Aproximándose lentamente le tomó de los hombros, forzándolo a sostenerse sobre sus rodillas y palmas de las manos, el ángulo era idóneo, poco o nada le importó que la entrada del niño continuara sangrando, se acomodó detrás y le penetró una vez mas sin contenerse, a diferencia de la anterior ocasión entró lentamente, quería escuchar los gemidos del chico y sentir su lucha desesperada, sólo avanzaba un poco.

-De… ten… te… por… favor… - Suplicó una vez más el niño a sabiendas de que no sería escuchado, pero era demasiado, no podría soportarlo mas tiempo. Ya había perdido su orgullo, su honor, su confianza… Qué mas daba perder ahora su dignidad; Lo que hace años no le habían podido arrebatar sin importar lo que le hubieran hecho ahora jamás podría ser recuperado, porque esa persona especial a la que creía amar, por la que habría dado hasta la vida ahora le lastimaba como ningún otro. Y abundantes lágrimas emanaron de sus ojos nuevamente, no podía contenerlas, no sólo el dolor físico se había vuelto insoportable, sino también el interno, aquel que no se podía ver, lo desgarraba por dentro – De… ten… te… - Repitió en un último esfuerzo por ser escuchado – Para…

En medio del frenesí Sebastián le escuchaba complacido ante sus súplicas, pero todavía no terminaba; Sus arremetidas se volvieron más despiadadas, la sangre le permitía moverse con mayor libertad y entonces se vino una vez más dentro de Ciel que sin poder resistirse recibió su esencia. El mayor lo soltó de las caderas y como una si fuera un muñeco sin vida, el niño se vino abajo, exhausto.

Sebastián lo tomó en brazos como en otras tantas ocasiones y sentándose sobre un lujoso mueble, lo sentó en sus piernas, el niño que ya no ejercía poder sobre su propio cuerpo dejó caer su rostro sobre el pecho de su victimario, cerrando los ojos con un gesto lastimero mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a disminuir.

-Sólo queda el postre y todo habrá terminado – Señaló dulcemente, pasando sus dedos por el rostro sucio y pálido de Ciel, éste abrió sus ojos con tristeza – ¿Usted quiere que todo termine?

-Terminar… - Susurró en un murmullo casi ahogado.

-Si, comeremos el postre.

Movido por la inercia, Ciel asintió en silencio con el único deseo de que esa horrenda noche llegara a su fin.

Sebastián le colocó sobre el suelo, sentándole y le mostró su miembro.

-Métalo dentro de su boca y habrá terminado.

Ciel le observó un instante, asqueado ante la idea, no es que su tamaño fuera descomunal, en realidad entraba dentro de lo promedio, pero estaba lleno de residuos de ambos y aún peor, su sangre. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta este, las lágrimas le escurrieron nuevamente… Nunca antes recordaba haberse sentido tan humillado.

Abrió la boca, las recientes heridas se abrieron, pese a ello prosiguió; Lo intentó pero le fue imposible, al sentirle dentro, sus sentidos le traicionaron provocándole terribles arcadas, el sabor le revolvió el estomago. Cuando intentó separarse era ya demasiado tarde, Sebastián le sostenía del cabello, obligándole a meterlo dentro, cada vez mas profundo…

La boca se le desgarró cuando el miembro del mayor hubo llegado al fondo, hasta la campanilla… Entonces el adulto empezó su vaivén… Lento al principio, pero aumentando de velocidad… No tardó en venirse. Ciel habría dado cualquier cosa por sacárselo, apenas y podía respirar, ahogándose con el líquido. Las fuertes manos de Sebastián continuaban apresándole, demostrándole que no le liberarían hasta que se lo tragara todo... Si era necesario para poner fin, lo haría.

El demonio sonrió complacido cuando sintió como la garganta del niño empezaba relajarse, seguramente para tragar su semilla. El placer no residía en el acto en sí, sino en la manera que Ciel se veía humillado, sin lugar a dudas la espera había valido la pena.

Se separó, soltándolo cuando hubo acabado, la saliva le escurría por los labios partidos… Le sujetó cuando se dejó caer nuevamente al suelo, afirmó su cuerpo jalando de sus cabellos y le besó otra vez, embelesado ante la inusual combinación. Todos esos dulces sabores de los que tanto gustaba el Conde podían irse al diablo si por el fuera, nada mas delicioso que el amargo sabor de aquellos labios sazonados con sangre, traición y lágrimas.

-Ahora usted recibirá su postre.

-No… - Negó asustado el niño, había hecho todo lo que le había pedido – No, por favor… - Pedía a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y escurrían lagrimas.

-Tranquilo… Seguro y lo disfruta – Sebastián soltó la cabellera del niño permitiendo que este cayera de golpe al suelo, se agachó hasta el miembro dormido de su Joven Amo y lo tomó entre sus labios, también merecía el disfrutar, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Pero por mucho que lo intentó no lo consiguió, simplemente obtuvo un par de sollozos asustados de Ciel; Enojado no sólo con el niño, sino también con su persona, terminó mordiéndole… Una pequeña incisión que apenas y consiguió aterrar mas al Conde, si acaso era posible.

Finalmente Ciel cayó inconsciente, hasta entonces lo había mantenido despierto y estable gracias a su poder, pero ya no había necesidad en ello, la cena había sido exquisita, ahora sólo restaba recoger los platos sucios y lavar todo hasta que quedara reluciente. Y claro, el herido cuerpo de su_ "pequeño gatito" _no sería la excepción.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Bueno, ésta sufrida autora se despide hasta la próxima semana..._

Lamento en verdad el atraso en actualizar, primero la página se cayó, segundo mí contraseña se murió, por un momento creí que me habían hackeado, así que tuve que esperar el mail el administrador - Todas saben que los mails automáticos en ésta página nunca llegan - Y recuperé mi contraseña...

Gracias por leerme y en verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios...

Saludos a todas!!

Fan fics de chicas para chicas! 


	8. Lágrimas

**Información**

_Actualizo mi fic todos los viernes sin falta - Aunque ultimamente estoy retrasandome un poco-  
_

**Advertencias**

_Este fic contiene lemon, tortura, violación, incesto, shota, yaoi. Por favor, a quien no guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

**Comentario personal del autor**

__

Bueno, aquí para los que tenían la duda de cómo sería Ciel después de lo recién vivido, e aquí la respuesta

En éste episodio comienza el descenlace de la historia...

A los que no llenó sus espectativas del "Trauma de Ciel" Lo siento, pensé en dejarlo mudo, pero era aburrido y clásico...

Por cierto, ésta página se está muriendo locamente, nadie actualizó en una semana

xDDD

Bueno cuidense, dejen sus reviews que son como 3 o 4 pero se valoran xDDD

* * *

**Lágrimas**

La mañana comenzó como si nada… Como si nada hubiese pasado…

Las suaves y finas sábanas blancas estaban en perfecto estado, el piso y su cuerpo estaban perfectos, realmente nada pasó allí… ¿Habrá sido una pesadilla?

-Buenos días, joven amo – Llegó Sebastián a su cuarto, dejó la charola a un lado y le entregó los periódicos, pero el niño no los recibió - ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó como si nada, pero aún así no le respondía - ¿Joven amo?

Comenzó a dudar de su propia mente, y tan sólo para comprobar si todo aquello había sido una pesadilla, checó sus brazos, su espalda, sus labios…

Y tal como pensó, halló heridas, sus labios estaban partidos, un semblante de miedo y pánico se apoderó de el, pero entre tanto asimilar lo ocurrido, comenzó a temblar en la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Joven amo, usted tiene que trabajar en los asuntos de su empresa, además, le quería informar que aún no hay información sobre su padre – Tras decir esto, destapa al niño con la delicadeza de siempre y lo ayuda a incorporarse, pero este al hacerlo cae, Sebastián lo ataja antes de que tocase el piso - ¿Qué le sucede, joven amo?

El rostro del niño se vio inmutable, lo guió hasta el cuarto de baño, donde comenzó su labor de desnudarlo y meterlo al agua, se dejó hacer sin decir una sola palabra, lo secó, lo vistió y lo dejó solo en el despacho, donde se quedó quieto, con la mirada perdida entre los papeles mientras por su cabeza seguían esas imágenes.

**Flash Back**

Sebastián lo tomó en brazos como en otras tantas ocasiones y sentándose sobre un lujoso mueble, lo sentó en sus piernas, el niño que ya no ejercía poder sobre su propio cuerpo dejó caer su rostro sobre el pecho de su victimario, cerrando los ojos con un gesto lastimero mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a disminuir.

-Sólo queda el postre y todo habrá terminado – Señaló dulcemente, pasando sus dedos por el rostro sucio y pálido de Ciel, éste abrió sus ojos con tristeza – ¿Usted quiere que todo termine?

-Terminar… - Susurró en un murmullo casi ahogado.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! – Gritó sin controlarse, con las manos apretando su cabeza con fuerzas se dejó escuchar por toda la mansión.

-¡¡Bocchan!! – Exclamaron todos los sirvientes entrando a su despacho asustados, mientras Sebastián caminaba con parsimonia y se quedó tras de ellos, observando a Ciel y como lo demás intentaban ayudarle.

El pequeño permanecía con los ojos abiertos casi de manera imposible, temblaba apoyado sobre el escritorio y sus manos lastimaban su ya deteriorado rostro. No caía ninguna lágrima, sus ojos estaban secos, subió lentamente hasta llegar a la figura de su mayordomo, quien se hallaba parado junto al marco de la puerta con una indiscreta y divertida sonrisa, mientras los demás sirvientes lo tomaban para cargarlo hasta su habitación.

-¡¡NOO!! – Ordenó mientras pataleaba desesperado entre los brazos de Bard - ¡¡SUÉLTAME!! – Comenzó a toser abundantemente, cayó al suelo después de golpear a Bard, se afirmó y comenzó a ahogarse.

Sebastián observó entretenido la escena, anoche no le dio un ataque porque le estaba brindando su fuerza, pero ahora que lo dejó solo, al primer ataque de espanto se ahogaba.

-¡¡El inhalador!! – Grita Maylene mientras Finny corre por el - ¡Sebastián-san! ¡Por favor ayuda! – Este se agacha y toma la cabeza del niño y lo deja en una posición más cómoda, aún ahogándose y sin poder hablar, intentaba apartarlo sin éxito.

Al llegar Finny con el inhalador, resultó imposible, Sebastián llamó al doctor, cuando escuchó el grito asustado de los sirvientes corrió a ver qué sucedía.

Parecía que le estuvieran dando descargas eléctricas, como un pequeño e indefenso pez fuera del agua, saltaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras por su mentón emanaba un hilillo de saliva. Intentaban tranquilizarlo y ponían el inhalador en su boca, pero nada servía; Hasta que los azules ojos del niño perdieron su brillo y quedaron abiertos cuando su cuerpo detuvo su constante movimiento, Bard sintió su pulso y lo cargó, parecía muerto, pero "milagrosamente" no lo estaba…

_"Debe seguir vivo… No puede morir… Debe vivir para mi…"_

Despertó siendo examinado por unas desconocidas manos, se exaltó, golpeando bruscamente a quien lo usurpaba.

-Bocchan – Dijo Maylene, tratando de calmarlo – Es el doctor.

El niño se calmó un poco, comenzó a respirar agitado mientras trataba de relajar sus músculos, observó la angustia de la sirvienta.

-¿Quién está a cargo de este niño? – Preguntó el doctor.

-No tiene padres, señor.

-Entonces… ¿Quién es su ser más cercano o de más confianza?

-Es Sebastián – Asiente la miope – Lo llamaré enseguida.

Observó con pánico como la puerta volvía a abrirse, era Sebastián quien entraba sínicamente preocupado a recibir el diagnóstico.

-Este niño debería estar muerto – Dijo afuera de la habitación, incitando a salir también a su mayordomo – Su ataque fue de un grado muy alto y peligroso, inclusive ni yo hubiera podido salvarlo, esto ha sido un milagro – Concluyó – Pero… He notado muchas heridas… ¿Sufrió un accidente? ¿Sufrió abandono recientemente?

-Si, el joven amo se perdió en el bosque hace unos días – Respondió Sebastián, el doctor se tomó el mentón y puso un gesto algo acongojado.

-En ese periodo, el niño fue violado – Afirmó – Y fue violento, muy violento… ¿Revisó las marcas en su cuerpo? Su ano esta completamente… Destrozado – Dijo un tanto despavorido – Puede estar pasando por un shock demasiado fuerte para el, por eso mismo le debió dar este ataque, le recomiendo llamar a mi colega – Sacó un papel y lápiz de su maletín – Es un excelente psicólogo que podría ayudar al conde a rehabilitarse de ese trauma – Anotó su nombre, teléfono y dirección – Por favor llámenlo, este niño es demasiado pequeño y debe estar pasando por un transe horrible.

-Entendido – Dice Sebastián – Gracias por venir, lo acompaño hasta la puerta – Y así fue, al llegar a la puerta, el doctor miró por última vez al mayordomo tras subir a su modesto carruaje, esos ojos no le inspiraban confianza, seguramente el fue su victimario.

¿Cómo un mayordomo abusaría de un noble? Debería tener más que claro el castigo que se le otorgaría si eso era cierto y comprobado, ya que tocarle un pelo a la nobleza de Inglaterra era como querer realmente atentar contra tú vida.

Volvió a la habitación, Sebastián lo miró fijamente, los ojos encendidos con aquel brillo que Ciel conocía bien… Deseo.

Con sólo ver sus ojos rojos comenzó a temblar, oh Dios, sentía tanto miedo con sólo tener su presencia cerca, era como si su instinto le dijera lo peligroso que podía llegar a hacer ese "hombre" frente a el...

Pero otra parte de su ser sentía que toda aquella tortura había sido su culpa por desatender a su amante, pues el lo había ignorado y dejado a un lado todo el tiempo que estuvo obsesionado con la búsqueda de su padre. Sebastián se acercaba lentamente a el, asechándolo, aumentando al mismo tiempo los temblores de su cuerpo, sentía tanto miedo, pero un miedo que inmovilizaba cada parte de su cuerpo, ahí estaba frente al ser que lo había humillado mas que nadie en el mundo, el mismo que una parte de si le decía que era quien lo amaba mas y a quien el amaba, pero ¿Cómo amar después de todo aquello? Es que era su culpa… Si… Su culpa...

"Te dejé de lado…" Pensó, casi horrorizándose al hacerlo ¿Cómo justificarlo?

Sebastián se acercó y comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas.

-¡¡Detente!! ¡¡No más!! – Declaró espantado, al ver que no se detenía, comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, mas dolor sentía el, su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendajes para cubrir las heridas causadas por la vara anoche… Esa vara que usurpó su cuerpo y destruyó su piel.

El mayordomo sólo rió, cuando incorporó el cuerpo del pequeño y comenzó a ponerle la pijama nuevamente.

-Es mejor que permanezca en cama… Ya escuchó al doctor… Usted se salvó sólo por "milagro" – Sonríe al decir esto – Así que es mejor que descanse – Terminó al fin, acomodando al niño en la cama, arropándolo, arrullándolo, un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando escuchó a su oído susurrar estas palabras – En la tarde volveré a cambiar sus vendajes, Bocchan – Y se marchó de la habitación.

Se acurrucó en la cama, tapándose el rostro y asegurándose de no dejar a la vista ni uno de sus cabellos con las sábanas, comenzaba a temblar y casi no podía ni cerrar ojo, cualquier sonido le asustaba.

Esperaba con miedo que Sebastián llegara a cambiar sus vendajes, pero milagrosamente ese momento no llegó, lo dijo sólo para torturarlo.

Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero todo apareció nuevamente.

**Flash Back**

-Se…bas…tián… - Musitó Ciel sorprendido ante el inusitado acto de abofetearlo, las lágrimas se conglomeraron en sus ojos, impulsadas no por el dolor sino por el hecho de sentirse lastimado por aquella persona amada – ¿Por qué…? - Preguntó en su susurro tan bajo que apenas alcanzó a ser escuchado por si mismo. Se abalanzó sobre el pecho del adulto - ¿Es porque te he tratado mal? ¿Porque no te he amado lo suficiente? Yo…

Sebastián tomó el rostro de Ciel con extrema delicadeza y lamiendo los rastros de sangre de sus labios contestó:

-Porque lo amo y hace mucho que he esperado ¿Usted me ama?

-Yo te amo – Lo dijo en voz baja, temiendo que si respondía de otra manera Sebastián le abandonara.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Fue mí culpa… - Dijo revolcándose, mientras sostenía su cabeza con fuerzas y apretaba los ojos.

**Flash Back**

-¿Por qué… haces esto..?- Cuestionó el niño quien víctima de la confusión había empezado a llorar.

Sebastián no contestó, limitándose a sonreírle, tomó una vela y esparció la cera caliente sobre los rozados pezones de Ciel que se retorció…

-¡Basta! – Gritó desesperado – ¡Es suficiente!

-Esto no terminará hasta que yo lo decida – Dictaminó el adulto golpeándole en el estomago.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! – Volvió a gritar haciendo aparecer en su recamara instantáneamente a todos sus sirvientes, inclusive a Sebastián.

Pasó el rato mientras los sirvientes seguían de pie observando a Sebastián junto a Ciel, quien acariciaba su cabello.

-El doctor dijo que era un shock nervioso – Afirmó – Pero estas drogas que le di le servirán para tranquilizarse.

Ciel miraba a quien le otorgaba esas suaves caricias en su cabello, producto de las drogas se sentía incluso bien, sus manos eran tan suaves y cerró sus ojos lentamente, dejándose caer en aquel estado de relajación que tanto necesitaba.

Casi inconscientemente, antes de caer en el sueño de la droga ingerida, tomó la mano de Sebastián que en ese momento lo acariciaba y lo observó con ternura, incluso con amor, aquello sorprendió a los sirvientes y hasta a Sebastián.

_"La mentalidad humana es tan débil…"_ Pensó algo decepcionado de _"Su pequeño"_

A la mañana siguiente el niño se incorporó de la cama… Camino lentamente hacia su despacho, seguido por Sebastián. Se sienta y abre el cajón, saca su pistola y la mira detenidamente, comprueba que tenia la carga suficiente.

-¿Sucede algo joven amo? – Pregunta Sebastián entrando al cuarto y hasta sorprendiéndose cuando el niño lo apuntó con el arma, comenzando a reír - ¿Sabe lo que pasará si usted dispara? – Segundos de silencio – Habrá desperdiciado algunas balas… - Cierra sus ojos riendo – Entonces le recomiendo que mejor… – Sonido de bala, el demonio se queda con los ojos cerrados un momento, pero no sintió nada, hasta que escuchó algo pesado caer al suelo y abrió los ojos de nuevo - ¡Joven amo!

Corre y se agacha hasta recoger el cuerpo de Ciel, se había disparado en la cabeza, había sido un suicidio… La bala había atravesado su cabeza, sus manos comenzaban a llenarse de la sangre de su hijo, y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, pero calló cuando sintió la llegada de los demás sirvientes.

-¡Sebastián-san! – Gritó Finny corriendo hacia el - ¡Bocchan! – Gritó dando pasos en retroceso, comenzando a llorar.

Sebastián sonríe sin que nadie lo viera y posó sus manos sobre los dos agujeros de la cabeza de su amo, Ciel era capaz de morir, ya que era un demonio de una raza notablemente inferior, mestizo… Pero si tenía la energía de un "sangre pura" podría sobrevivir hasta a lo más catastrófico…

Habían transcurrido unas cuantas semanas, el niño se negaba a comer, hablar y levantarse de la cama, seguía con nerviosismo y sin dejar de temblar cuando Sebastián cada ciertas horas del día le cambiaba las vendas de sus heridas.

Algunos meses después, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo el niño se levantó antes de que llegara Sebastián, se duchó y vistió por sí solo, para evitar la presencia desagradable de aquel traicionero ser, a pesar de aún sentir cierta cuota de culpabilidad, no podía evitar temblar frente a el, sentirse indefenso, asustado y a la vez con unas ganas intensas de abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por descuidarlo, al fin y al cabo era dueño de un amor enfermizo y dependiente, aún así sentía que jamás podría perdonar u olvidar – Al menos sinceramente – Lo que ese demonio hizo aquella noche cruel.

Abre la puerta de su cuarto y se topa con Sebastián frente a frente, quien le otorga una perfecta y mecánica sonrisa.

-Es muy temprano para salir, Bocchan – Dice con tono peligroso, Ciel se hace a un lado y continua caminando, ordena que tengan listo su carruaje para partir donde Undertaker.

Aunque Sebastián se negó un poco al principio, no logró convencerlo de no ir; Tuvo el descaro de cuando Ciel anunciaba su salida de la mansión por unas horas y que dejaba a Sebastián a cargo, este le robara un beso.

No fue correspondido, le trajo amargos recuerdos, no podían obligar a alguien a… Corresponder…

En su carroza a solas no pudo evitar soltar pequeños gimoteos mientras cubría su rostro, estaba avergonzado.

-Hemos llegado – Anunció el chofer.

Baja con lentitud y entra a la tienda.

-Estoy harto – Fue lo primero que pronunció – No perdonaré más rodeos ¡Llévame a la biblioteca de los dioses de la muerte! – Exigió, cuando una tumba comenzaba a abrirse lenta y tétricamente, una risita peculiar se escuchó en el sombrío lugar.

-¿No fue capaz de reconocer a su padre, conde?

-No, no lo encontré – Afirmó.

-Le dije "reconocer" el ha estado con usted todo el tiempo – Susurró a su oído al momento que tocaba su hombro lentamente, este se espantó y lo golpeó, apartándose violentamente de el.

-¡No me toques! – Exclamó respirando agitado - ¡Sólo necesito ir a esa biblioteca! ¡Haré lo que sea! – Ante descubrirse admitiendo algo así, le hizo sentir un revoltijo en el estómago.

-Y… ¿Qué registros desea ver el conde? - Vacila un poco antes de contestar.

-Los… Los de mis padres… - Escucha nuevamente esa incómoda risita.

-Hace unos meses le comenté que esos se quedaron aquí… Los originales sin el sobrescrito del ángel genocida… O mejor dicho… "El registro"

-¡¿Por qué te empeñas en asegurar que mí padre está vivo?!

-Es cierto… - Admite – Digo "El registro" Porque está el de su madre, mas aún así, el del conde Vincent Phantomhive no pertenece a su sangre.

-¡Cállate! – Gritó - ¡No es posible que mamá haya engañado a papá!

-Sí quieres lo podemos comprobar… Viendo el registro… - Saca de entre sus abundantes ropas un libro que al momento de abrirlo, un montón de cintas corrieron por el espacio, dejándose ver frente a sus espectadores.

_"La hermosa mujer se desnudaba en el cuarto de baño… El hermoso demonio la observaba… Aquel sería su dulce pecado…"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **

__

Se imaginarán lo que sigue ¿Verdad?

Cito que el primer episodio de éste fic contenía la última frase del recién leído... Cuando Rachel fue interceptada por Sebastián y de ahí salió Ciel...

Cuidense!


	9. Verdad

**Información**

_Actualizo mi fic todos los viernes sin falta - Aunque ultimamente estoy retrasandome un poco-  
_

**Advertencias**

_Este fic contiene lemon, tortura, violación, incesto, shota, yaoi. Por favor, a quien no guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

**Comentario personal del autor**

_Llegamos al descenlace de esta historia, sólo falta un episodio para ver cuál será el final de este fic..._

_Espero les guste y sobretodo comenten, siempre se agradece..._

_Truth!!_

_**Secrets of our blood**_

* * *

**Verdad**

_"-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó la muchacha aún agitada por el orgasmo que anteriormente nunca había experimentado con su marido._

-Nadie especial – Respondió – Pero no te preocupes, el hijo que tendrás se parecerá muchísimo a tú marido… Para no despertar sospechas…

-¡¿Hijo?! – Exclama la muchacha cuando el hombre huye por la ventana.

Y así como el supuesto ángel Gabriel fue a encomendarle a María la tarea de tener un hijo en nombre de Dios, Rachel fue buscada por un demonio para tener un hijo de este…

Ese sería… Su dulce pecado del incesto…"

-Mi madre…

Cae al suelo sorprendido, el registro todavía no terminaba, aquello no era más que el principio, en ese momento supo que su madre aún después de muerta le observaba, vigilaba y cuidaba de aquel demonio que la supo tentar.

El video continuó, notando así que una y cada una de las cosas que le habían pasado fueron planeadas y moldeadas por Sebastián… Contrató a aquel cochero que lo abandonó en el bosque, cuando el jaguar lo tiró al lago, cuando su inhalador cayó, cuando le dio un ataque de asma, cuando aquel otro tipo también contratado por Sebastián fue y casi lo viola; Cuando Sebastián aparece como ángel a salvarlo… Cuando en la ducha hacen un nuevo pacto… Cuando entregándose a el olvidó lo que era realmente necesario para el amor de un demonio… Todo eso lo hizo el… Hasta que…

_"-¡¡Suelta a mí hijo!! ¡¡No le hagas daño!! ¡¡Mátame a mi, pero a el déjalo libre!!_

-Ja – Rió – Acaso crees que me importas tu ¿Verdad? Pues no, sólo necesitaba a una humana que fuera hermosa para concretar mí acto, que cuidara de el hasta que el momento que esperaba pacientemente llegara… Y aquí esta… Ha llegado… Y tu… - Cambia el semblante de burla a uno realmente demoniaco, sus ojos se iluminaron – Sobras… - Terminó por decir para matar a la joven madre"

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Comenzó a gritar fuera de sí, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, aquello era más de lo que podía en algún momento soportar… Y Sebastián supo eso…

Algo le avisó a Sebastián que la hora había llegado, era el despertar de un demonio que el mismo engendró, sonrió complacido y supo de lo que se trataba…

Seguramente su hijo se había enterado de la verdad.

Undertaker posó su mano sobre el hombro del niño, sabía desde un principio que estaba siendo víctima de aquel demonio, pero no tenía idea que también lo fue de una violación y de aquella historia tan macabra que ante sus ojos vio reproducir.

-Conde… - Susurró mientras este se tapaba la cara llorando ahogadamente.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Undertaker volteó a ver si de un cliente se trataba, pero no, no era ni más ni menos que su demonio favorito… Sebastián Michaelis.

-Si me pusiste "Sebastián Michaelis" significa que te gustaba aquel apellido… ¿No te sientes complacido ahora que sabes que Michaelis es el tuyo también? No tendrías que cambiarte el apellido si me hubieras bautizado como "Sebastián Phantomhive".

El llanto cesó automáticamente al escuchar esa voz, sus manos se apartaron de su rostro y se puso de pie frente a aquella maldita silueta.

-Tu… Tu… Tu maldito… Maldito demonio… - Un aura extraña le rodeó la silueta por completo, sus perfectos ojos azules se tornaron rojos, iguales a los de Sebastián cuando demostraba su ente demoniaco y sobrenatural.

Los puños de Ciel se apretaron al nivel de emanar sangre, aún así eso no le importó, caminó ante el demonio que sonreía complacido al ser testigo del despertar de su hijo.

-¿No se siente bien todo ese poder? De un indefenso y frágil niño, al descubrir la verdad ahora te vuelves un fuerte y poderoso demonio de clase baja.

Si, sonaba cruel, pero era de clase baja, ya que era mestizo.

-Fuiste capaz de meterte con mí madre… ¡Una mujer casada! – Era estúpido lo que reclamaba, lo admitía – Me secuestraste… Me humillaste… Me torturaste… Me lastimaste desde el principio… - Pronunciaba apretando los dientes mientras el aura se tornaba cada vez mas oscura y poderosa – Me hiciste pasar un infierno para luego "salvarme" y convertirte en mí aliado… Te ganaste mí confianza… Mí amor… Abusaste de ello y ahora… Ahora… ¡¡Ahora me sale esto de que un ser asqueroso como tu es mí padre!! – Al gritar esto, las paredes de la tienda cayeron y algunos objetos livianos como ataúdes volaron lejos del local, Undertaker miró asustado la escena y hasta enojado.

-Deberías agradecérmelo, de no ser por mi… No podrías intentar siquiera desquitarte conmigo… Ya que no tendrías el poder que ahora posees… Vamos… Véngate… Sé que lo deseas – Se acerca unos pasos a pesar del poder que desprendía el pequeño cuerpo – No te contengas y golpéame…

El hecho de que este mismo le incitara a lastimarlo más rabia le daba y menos ganas de golpearlo tenía, ya que sentía que sí lo hacía le estaría dando en el gusto, no, no podía darle en el gusto, no una vez más… Pero… Pero en verdad ahora necesitaba descargarse.

-¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! – Gritó al momento de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, el demonio comenzó a sangrar abundantemente, cayó al suelo con esa estúpida sonrisa mientras seguía recibiendo los golpes fuertes de su pequeño demonio - ¡¡¡¿Cómo pudiste?!!! – Seguía reclamando, cuando sus ojos rojos se tornaron color negro y cayó rendido al suelo.

-Te desgastaste mucho para ser tú primera vez experimentando éste poder – Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla pálida y sus ojos entreabiertos lo miraban con rabia – Deberías saber controlarte mejor, pero no te preocupes… Yo te enseñaré a usar tus nuevos poderes… Porque ahora trabajarás para mí…

-Mátame… - Susurra tras su falta de energía – Termina con esta tortura y mátame…

-No – Dice poniéndose de pie y tomando al menor en brazos – Tu eres mi marioneta, eres como la hormiguita del experimento, le haces un caminito entre la tierra y tiene que recorrerlo completo, si no llega a la meta no habrá servido para nada el tiempo que se gastó en preparar el camino… Ni el esfuerzo en conseguir la tierra para formarlo – Sonrió – En cambio tu no te quedaste en el camino, todo salió tal y como planeaba ¿Crees que después de tantos años de espera de que tú demonio despertara te dejaré ir? No, ahora eres mío.

-Estás loco si crees que trabajaré para ti…

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? La otra noche hace algunas semanas usted hizo todo lo que le ordené sólo por libertad… Sí te prometo libertad después de cumplir con tus deberes… ¿Lo harás o te someterás a la tortura de que te obligue?

-¡¡SUÉLTAME!! – Gritó recuperando un poco de energías, cayendo al suelo, pero levantándose al instante, no quería verse humillado ni en desventaja nunca más, sonríe sínica y altaneramente - ¿Crees que ahora que sé que puedo estar más a la par contigo, me dejaré ganar? No, eso nunca más, demonio.

Sebastián estaba sorprendido e inusualmente emocionado, le gustaba que se resistiera, que luchara, que usara sus palabras arrogantes y no se diera por vencido, era algo realmente maravilloso, porque así no sería tan aburrido de amarrarlo o tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo junto a el al mismísimo infierno.

-Esto es entretenido – Dijo riendo burlonamente – Continua con tus replicas, me gustan.

-¡¡CÁLLATE MALDITO!! – Gritó dándole un puñetazo que lo hizo estrellarse contra la otra pared.

-Te has vuelto un atrevido, hijo mío – Aseveró limpiando la sangre de su mentón – Creo que debo amansarte de nuevo…

-¡¡CÁLLATE!! – Volvió a espetar fuera de sus cabales, sus ojos se volvieron a tornar rojos, pronto llegaría a su punto máximo en que no pudiera soportar más y cuando eso pasara… Caería inevitablemente muerto.

Se dirigió hasta donde el y lo sujetó de los hombros, impidiendo su movimiento.

-¡Quédate quieto! ¡Morirás! – Le gritó al intentar calmarlo, no valdría la pena tanto esfuerzo si al final el pequeño aún débil de mente muriese en el intento por asimilar tantas crueles verdades en tan poco tiempo.

Al escuchar esto, más se alteró, la ráfaga de viento que soplaba a su alrededor se hizo aún más poderosa, haciendo volar nuevamente al demonio lejos de el.

Undertaker se acerca a la zona de la explosión mientras Sebastián se incorporaba dificultosamente, tomó los hombros del niño y le gritó al oído para que así lograra escucharle.

-¡Te ayudaré a escapar! ¡Sigue haciendo esto, porque así no se ve nada! ¡Sigue y pronto desaparecerás!

Ciel asintió y continuó, cuando de repente se vio en otro lugar, un paisaje desolado lo rodeaba y mucha gente caminaba por su lado sin prestarle atención.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! – Gritó Sebastián cuando notó la ausencia de Ciel - ¡¡Lo ayudaste a escapar, maldito!! – Undertaker rió.

-Torturaste lo suficiente ya a ese niño… Soy un Dios de la muerte, no un ángel, pero sé al menos respetar los límites de tortura física y psicológica a los humanos.

-El no es humano.

-Lo fue hasta ahora – Espetó – Y espero lo respetes y dejes ir, mientras podrías ayudarme, mira el desastre que quedó por tú culpa en mí tienda.

-------------------

Mientras en otro paisaje completamente diferente Ciel caminaba sin rumbo, sin conocer a nadie, sin tener dinero, sin nada…

La gente hablaba un acento diferente, lo que lo hizo captar que estaba fuera de Inglaterra, aún así podía entender gracias a su amplio manejo de idiomas.

Luego comprendió que estaba en Estados Unidos, Undertaker lo envió fuera de Europa, allí podría hacer algo para olvidarlo… Para intentar deshacerse de todo ello.

----------------------

_Volvía a la mansión algo aburrido, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí._

-Sirvientes de la ex mansión Phantomhive, debo informarles algo a todos – Dijo seriamente – El Conde Phantomhive ha muerto – Anunció – Esta mansión será donada a la caridad ya que no hay quien más pueda recibirla sin sucesores, les anuncio su último día viviendo aquí.

La noticia no cayó para nada bien, Finny no tardó en ponerse a llorar, Bard se veía deprimido y Maylene, bueno, ella aguantaba, Sebastián arreglaba las últimas cosas para marcharse también, no pretendía volver a buscarlo, no, como dijo Undertaker "Torturaste lo suficiente a ese niño" ya que sin duda el vio todo lo que sucedió, su verdad demoniaca quedó revelada…

Sebastián Michaelis se despedía finalmente de ese nombre, las estúpidas y frágiles mentes humanas jamás cambiarían, y el hecho de que Ciel era mitad demonio no lo haría diferente, vivió toda su vida como un humano, y ahora odiaba a Undertaker, porque no sólo lo alejó de su lado, sino que también eliminó el contrato.

No sabía que los shinigamis tenían también la capacidad para hacer esas cosas, pero ahora debido a la ausencia de contrato no podría rastrearlo, no podría encontrarlo.

La mansión estaba vacía, tras entender que Ciel jamás volvería, declarando oficialmente la muerte del último de los Phantomhive, la casa se convirtió en un asilo de ancianos, que no sólo albergaba a miles de almas apunto de morir, sino también la terrible leyenda del pobre niño mitad demonio que había sido engañado y abusado.

--------------

Con el paso que daba tan lento jamás llegaría a ninguna parte, el poblado era pequeño y se sentía un poco descolocado, todos lo miraban extraño por las ropas que portaba, era un pueblito pobre y escondido en el estado de Misisipi y no se sentía para nada acogido.

Hasta que por la noche una buena dama lo encontró entre los callejones, tapado con cartones y abrazándose a sí mismo, el muchacho era realmente hermoso, no podía creer el ver a un niño tan fino como el en aquel estado, por lo que decidió llevarle a la casa y darle de comer.

-Y dime pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó la dama.

-Yo… Yo me llamo _Christian Smith_…

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

By Koroshi Death's End!!! Esperen el último episodio!!!!


	10. Amarte fue mi único pecado

**Información**

_Actualizo mi fic todos los viernes sin falta - Aunque ultimamente estoy retrasandome un poco-  
_

**Advertencias**

_Este fic contiene lemon, tortura, violación, incesto, shota, yaoi. Por favor, a quien no guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

**Comentario personal del autor**

__

**Ojala LEAN esto!**

Aquí les dejo el último capí de mi último fic...

Les agradesco a todas las que apoyaron este fic y a las que también apoyaron todos mis fics, leyendolos y dejando sus humildes reviews, estos meses publicando aquí han sido los mejores y en verdad me sentí muy bien viendo que mi talento era valorado, y comprobando que no era tan mala para hacerlo...

Muchisimas gracias a todas, en verdad jamás olvidaré ésta página web donde conocí a tantas niñas [y niños, pero muy pocos] Hermosas que me brindaron todo su apoyo desde el comienzo!

Las quiero mucho, mucho!

y gracias en verdad!!!!

Con esto me despido para siempre de aqui, con mi ultima creacion, la mas sadica "Secretos de nuestra sangre"

ADIOS!!!!!

_**The Koroshi Death's end!!!!**_

_**Secrets of our blood**_

* * *

**Amarte fue mi único pecado**

-Mi amor – Pronunció una voz femenina que observaba a su marido aparentemente adolecente, pero con 27 en realidad, levantarse desnudo de la cama después de hacer el amor.

-¿Si? – Preguntó mientras se vestía.

-Siempre quise preguntarte… ¿Por qué tienes esas marcas en tus brazos y espalda?

Quedó en silencio un momento.

**Flash Back**

Sin salir del cuerpo de Ciel, se subió sobre su cadera y comenzó a golpearle la espalda con la vara, esta misma al hacer contacto desgarró la piel al instante, como si le estuvieran quemando en carne viva; La sangre no tardó en surgir de la destrozada espalda, manchando las hasta entonces inmaculadas sábanas blancas, pero este hecho en lugar de angustiarle, le agradó.

Azotó una vez mas la vara contra la espalda a la par que entraba mas profundo dentro del pequeño; Comenzó a embestirlo con frenesí, importándole poco el hecho de que la sangre comenzaba a emanar de la pequeña entrada, lo azotó al mismo tiempo, no estando conforme sólo con la espalda, también en los brazos.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Por… Nada… - Musitó algo decaído – Es sólo que hace unos años atrás… Me secuestraron para cobrar una recompensa.

-Pero Christian, nunca me contaste eso.

-¿Para qué? No valía la pena – Abrió la puerta una vez vestido, en ese momento aparecieron dos niños hermosos.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! – Gritaron abalanzándose sobre el, este les abrazó y sentó a uno en cada pierna.

-¿A dónde irás? – Preguntó uno.

-¡Si! ¡Te llamaron recién mientras estabas ocupado con mamá! ¡Dijeron que te llamarían más tarde por la reservación en un hotel en el extranjero! – Concluyó el otro, Sophie, la madre de los niños sonrió y miró a Chistian.

-Me iré a… A Inglaterra por asuntos del empleo – Respondió.

* * *

  
El asilo de ancianos era horrible, mientras uno de sus trabajadores escuchaba la larga y tediosa historia.

-Entonces al enterarse que el demonio fue su padre… Escapó, pero se dice que por ser demonio, no podía morir, así que debe andar por ahí dando vueltas en el planeta – Terminó uno.

-Dios, y yo que me vine a trabajar por caridad social a la mansión mas vieja y maldita de Inglaterra – Respondió el otro.

Era el año 2015, Sebastián vagaba por la mansión antigua y observaba una puerta con candados, seguros y alambres.

-¡Señor Wesley! – Exclamó un hombre corriendo hasta el - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, veo que la mansión está en perfecto estado, incluso lo que pidió mi tatarabuelo sigue como lo ordenó – Musitó el otro, fijándose en aquella puerta con seguros.

-Si, su tatarabuelo fue un gran hombre al donarnos esta mansión para la caridad, aunque no entiendo por qué no podemos usar esa habitación, es la mas espaciosa, podría ser la cocina o algo así.

-Porque aquí ocurrió una violación – Replicó – Esta habitación debe permanecer cerrada por siempre – Miró con ojos amenazantes a aquel hombre frente a el – Y espero que la voluntad de mi tatarabuelo siga siendo respetada.

-Cl… Claro – Musitó con nerviosismo ante aquella intimidante mirada.

El muchacho de 140 años observaba lo que antes fue su mansión, la famosa mansión de la maldita familia Phantomhive, entró lentamente a mirarla, no creía en lo que se había convertido, el paisaje a su alrededor era completamente diferente, antes todo era propiedad de el, ahora estaba todo lleno de poblados a sus alrededores, nada era como fue, todo cambió demasiado.

Entró y buscó lo que antes fue su cuarto, pero en su lugar encontró una puerta llena de seguros y candados ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

-Buenos días – Dijo un empleado - ¿Viene a ver a algún pariente?

-¿Pariente? – Inquirió.

-Si, este es un asilo de ancianos, señor…

-Señor Smith – Completó – Christian Smith.

-Bueno señor Smith, me refería entonces a que si usted venía a visitar algún pariente.

-No, vengo a hacer un pequeño tour, me han hablado mucho de esta mansión.

-Si, es súper conocida – Dictaminó – Porque dicen que tiene una gran maldición.

-¿Una maldición? ¿Me contaría la leyenda mientras me hace un tour?

Continuaron caminando, recorrieron toda la mansión mientras Ciel escuchaba su historia, tenía bastantes modificaciones que no le agradaban, pero no pudo parar de pensar el cómo se habían enterado de ella y ahora era tan famosa, seguramente Sebastián la difuminó cuando el huyó, como venganza publicó su vergonzosa y humillante vida.

-Y bueno, esta habitación fue la de la violación – Los cabellos de Ciel se erizaron – Creo que incluso una vara fue capaz de meterle – Dijo, comenzando a reír – Es bastante triste la historia, pero para reír, esta bien – Pero ante la mirada rojiza e intimidante de su acompañante, decidió callar, y para corregir su falta – Si quiere puedo dejarlo entrar a la habitación, sólo yo poseo llave, aunque me da algo de miedo los espíritus y maldiciones que pueda guardar.

-Hazlo – Ordenó y la puerta fue abierta, se adentró antes que el acompañante, la puerta se cerró por sí sola mientras el hombre detrás de ella gritaba que saliera, pero Ciel no le escuchó, porque se encontró con una negra y perfecta silueta que el conocía muy bien.

Se quedó en silencio esperando que todo no fuera más que una visión mientras seguía escuchando al tipo afuera golpear la puerta con pánico, seguramente serían esos espíritus de los que tanto temió y ahora por abrir la puerta sería despedido.

El guardia de seguridad notó un movimiento extraño, la habitación abandonada también tenía cámara de vigilancia, más aún así la usaban como hobbie por si algún día pasaba un fantasma y podrían subirla a Youtube, pero eso nunca pasó, aunque ahora parecía lo contrario, activó el sonido de la cámara para escuchar si los espíritus hablaban.

La negra figura volteó, sonriendo altaneramente a su conocido visitante, Sebastián permanecía exactamente igual, eso se debía a que era un demonio puro y fino, pero Ciel en 140 años creció físicamente cinco años, ahora parecía un adolecente.

-Hola… Christian Smith – Saludó sínicamente – Yo soy el señor Wesley – Se presentó - ¿Prefieres esto o es mejor que nos dirijamos de Ciel y Sebastián?

El muchacho comenzó a retroceder, no le agradaba la idea de que no fuera una visión, topó con la pared y volteó para intentar abrir la puerta, más aún así le fue imposible.

-Aunque no lo creas… - Continuó su monólogo susurrando a su oído – En estos 140 años me he vuelto más fuerte, ahora también tengo el poder mental, si no quiero que esa puerta se abra… No se abrirá… - Abraza al menor por la espalda, aún era muy bajo de estatura, aquello lo enternecía retorcidamente – Sabía que volverías… Mí pequeño Ciel Phantomhive…

_Mientras tanto el guardia de seguridad._

-¡Pero que cosa! ¡El tatarabuelo al que se refería era el mismo! – Exclamó sorprendido - ¡El señor Wesley es el famoso Sebastián Michaelis de la leyenda! ¡Y ese muchacho es Ciel! ¡¡La leyenda es cierta y se han reencontrado estos demonios ante mis ojos!! – Bramó sorprendido y feliz mientras subía el volumen de los diálogos para escucharlos mejor.

-¿Qué tal si… Te digo "Padre"? – Preguntó volteando y mirándolo a los ojos, para ello requería levantar mucho el rostro, debido a la diferencia de alturas y su cercanía.

Sebastián besó al atrevido muchacho que tras protestar unos segundos lo abrazó con fuerzas, descendiendo su cadena de besos suaves y deliciosos por el cuello.

-Dime… - Bramó - ¿Los besos de tú esposa son mejores que los míos? ¿No extrañabas el sentirte dominado? – Terminó por pasar sus manos sobre la tela del pantalón de aquella tan sensible zona.

-Se… Sebastián… - Gimió algo desentendido de la situación, 140 años sin el fueron demasiados y casi no podía contenerse, a pesar del odio acumulado, sus deseos demoniacos habían aumentado a través de las décadas.

-Después de que el maldito de Undertaker te alejara de mí y rompiera el contrato… Lo asesiné – Susurró a su oído, en ese momento, Ciel entró en razón y lo empujó lejos de sí.

-¡Aléjate estúpido animal! – Cerró la cremallera de su pantalón que el demonio había abierto para proseguir su fallido juego – Conocí a una mujer – Comentó – Ella es hermosa, me dio dos hermosos hijos… Después de más de 100 años me di la oportunidad de volver a amar – Decía tranquilamente, no sonaba como protesta, simplemente le estaba contando – Aún así… El otro día me preguntó sobre mis heridas… Realmente esas no son nada comparadas a aquellas que no se pueden ver… - Cerró sus ojos, serio y sin gesto de pesar, lamento o culpa – Yo era un niño… Mí existencia fue planeada por un demonio quien moldeó mi camino y creó mi destino… A pesar de todo lo que hiciste no he podido dejar de pensar en ti – Bramó esta vez molesto, mientras el guardia vigilante bebía un sorbo de coca cola – Jamás fui capaz de olvidar todo lo que me hiciste… Ahora sabía que aquí estarías y quería que me dijeras por qué lo hiciste… ¡¿Por qué?! – Comenzaba a salirse de control - ¡¿Por qué mataste a mis padres?! ¡¿Por qué me mataste a mí?! ¡¿Para qué me enamoraste?! – Así corrió hasta el y tomó su playera, zamarreándola con fuerzas y derramando algunas lagrimas.

-Aunque actúes como un adulto con tú pareja actual y con tus hijos que por cierto se parecen a mi – Se burló – Sigues siendo el mismo niño al que dejé traumado hace poco mas de un siglo – Volvió a besar esta vez su frente, con fingida inocencia - ¿Enserio la prefieres a ella? – Prosiguió – Yo te puedo dar más que ella… Acéptalo… A ti no te gusta follar… Te gusta ser follado – Sonó terriblemente cruel, Ciel se apartó de el como un acto reflejo e intentó abofetearlo, pero el demonio lo detuvo – Bocchan, estas cosas son del siglo pasado – Se burló – Ahora los hombres dan puñetes – Sonrió altaneramente – Estoy a la vanguardia – Extrañamente le pareció que ahora el demonio tenía un mejor sentido del humor.

-¿Por qué me llamas "Bocchan"? En realidad yo nunca fui tú amo… - Dijo apenado y bajando la mirada – Al final el que movía los hilos de todo eras tu… Las ordenes que yo te daba eran las ordenes que tu planeabas que te diera… - En ese breve instante el demonio lo dejó a un rincón del cuarto abandonado.

Entre las telas de araña y la vieja cama del famoso Conde Phantomhive se resguardaba la sangre de las sábanas que estuvieron presentes en aquella noche, que recibieron la sangre de los latigazos y de la penetración, finalmente también serían las mismas testigos de lo que pasaría ahora.

El rincón cada vez se hacía mas pequeño producto de la presión que ejercía el demonio sobre el pequeño y débil cuerpo del adolecente que se indignaba golpeando y pataleando.

-Realmente no pensé que actuara de esta manera tan estúpida, Bocchan – Se burló – En verdad creí que sabrías utilizar tus poderes y te defenderías como corresponde – Dijo a su oído – Pero siempre es bueno recordar viejos tiempos ¿No?

-Cállate y sal de encima – Protestó, sin embargo no hacía nada por quitárselo de encima – No quiero tener que dar explicaciones – Argumentó – Y menos dañar a mis hijos después de sentir en carne propia el peso de la soledad.

-Eso quiere decir que quieres… ¿Aún después de 140 años tienes conciencia? Aún pareces un débil humano.

-Después de ese día que Undertaker me ayudó a escapar… Nunca más volví a utilizar esos poderes… No quería volverme tan despreciable como tu… Me rehusé a la idea de ser demonio, y a pesar de mis múltiples intentos de suicidio… Nunca he podido terminar con esto… Es una de las consecuencias ¿Verdad?

-Así es, Bocchan.

Ese maldito sabía muy bien que esa palabra lo hacia volver al pasado, pero no al pasado cruel, sino que al pasado en que se sintió acogido y acunado por aquel demonio que "lo salvó" de aquel infierno en que el mismo lo había metido, pero no podía olvidar lo bien que se sentía cuando lo salvaba, lo protegido que se sentía cuando el sabía que estaría siempre para el, no podía evitar querer abrazarlo, hasta que esa tarde en el cuarto de baño hicieron un nuevo pacto y se entregó por completo a el, aunque sonara cursi en cuerpo y alma le perteneció durante toda la vida.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – Inquirió abrazando el cuerpo que lo tenía arrinconado en ese mismo cuarto – Sí no me hubieras maltratado esa noche yo ahora… Ahora podría perdonarte y amarte…

-¿No le da asco decir eso a su padre? Se supone que se siente como un humano, y los humanos son muy escrupulosos, usted está diciendo todo al grano.

-No tiene caso ser escrupuloso… He llevado callando esto más de 100 años… – Confesó al momento que se abrazaba más a el – Eres un maldito demonio…

-No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de aquella noche – Confiesa, pero Ciel no era tan estúpido como para creerle a la primera – Bocchan, olvide el pasado y veamos un nuevo futuro… Tu y yo… Juntos para siempre… En un infierno, en un paraíso, en cualquier lugar… Eso no importa si estamos juntos, estamos destinados a permanecer juntos, aún así, sí ahora me rechazas, sé que en unos años más volverás nuevamente y quizás me volverás a rechazar… Hasta que nos quedemos juntos…

-Sebastián… - Susurró - ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-No fui yo quien decidió volver… Sí volviste fue porque…

-Porque necesitaba respuestas – Le interrumpió – A eso vine, no a una patética reconciliación de padre e hijo.

-Pero sé que me amas y es un amor enfermizo, no es el amor precisamente de "Padre e hijo"… Usted aunque no lo quiera… Bocchan… Es un demonio… Usted me desea… Me ama… Me extraña… Me necesita…

-Sebastián…

-Deja de negarlo y entrégate de nuevo a mi… No habrán más peligros… Lo hacía para que tú lado de hijo mío saliera a la luz… Pero ahora ya no es necesario… Ciel… Ven conmigo… Olvida lo pasado hace tantos años y vuelve conmigo…

-Sebastián… Yo no puedo dejarlos… Ellos son…

-Simples humanos – Completó y lo besó esta vez aún más apasionado que la vez anterior.

El vigilante abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, aquello parecía querer ir a algo más, con algo de asco desactivó la cámara de ese cuarto, no deseaba ver lo que continuaba, pero llamaría a los demás guardias para que abrieran la puerta y sacaran a esos demonios.

Minutos más tarde los guardias se encontraban pateando la puerta y forcejeando contra ella, pero no lograban abrirla, dentro del cuarto el muchacho desnudo de aparentemente 11 años gemía sobre el demonio.

-Bocchan… Parece que quieren hacer un video porno con nosotros… - Comentó cómico mientras tomaba sus tetillas – Usted se vuelve a sentir como hace 140 años… Como aquel niño exquisito, virginal e inocente…

-Ah… Sebastián… - Gemía mientras sentía su cuerpo más pequeño y notaba como su miembro perdía tamaño - ¿Qué… Sucede? – Pregunta abrazándolo y lamiendo su mejilla.

-Cuando le dije _"Volvamos al pasado"_ Fue eso precisamente a lo que me refería… Literalmente…

-¿Cómo dices? – Pregunto cuando nota que las telarañas iban desapareciendo, las sábanas se iban blanqueando y la puerta dejaba de ser forzada – Esto es…

-El siglo XIX – Aclaró mientras tomaba el miembro del niño para masturbarlo y comenzaba a penetrarlo con sumo cuidado.

Continuaban con aquel acto tan deseado, aún así Ciel no podía evitar desconcentrarse mientras veía como la pieza se tornaba limpia y reluciente de la nada, cuando escuchó una explosión supo que todo era cierto, ese debía ser Bard, rió feliz y se abrazó a Sebastián, besándolo antes de llegar al límite y terminando acostado sobre el.

-No puedo creerlo… - Musitó asombrado - ¿Qué tiempo es este?

-Usted ahora tiene 11 años – Le informó – Lo de la violación nunca pasó, lo del ataque de asma tampoco… De hecho la reina Victoria ahora está viva y en su escritorio hay una carta de ella para un trabajo… - Dijo sonriendo – Retrocedí el tiempo para enmendar mis errores, y para que las huellas de los daños que causé en usted no tuvieran más espacio… - Ante esto, Ciel observó sus brazos y notó todo perfecto, las marcas de los golpes de esa noche ya no estaban.

-No puedo creerlo… - Repitió – Esto es… Es… - Lo abrazó y besó con delicadeza – Empezar a tener 11 años de nuevo, sabiendo toda la verdad y habiendo tenido el tiempo suficiente para asimilarlo y superarlo… Hace que sienta que mis próximos 140 años contigo van a ser de los mejores… - Se puso de pie observando todo con detalle – Las sábanas ya no tienen sangre… - Comentó – Mí closet… Mis ropas…

-Ahora podría salir del closet – Dijo Sebastián riendo un poco, Ciel lo miró con enojo – Es una jerga que aprendí en el siglo XXI – Sonrió inocente – Permítame darle un baño, mí joven amo – Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Al instante, ambos se encontraban dentro de la bañera, se vistieron con sus respectivos trajes, todo era sumamente nostálgico, Ciel casi había olvidado lo que era ver a Sebastián de mayordomo, tener su sello en el ojo, usar ese molesto parche y esos tan grandes y pesados trajes, pero no se sintió mal, aquello de empezar desde cero fue lo mejor que pudo pasar… Sentir que quería a sus sirvientes fue algo que jamás creyó que ocurriría, abrazó a Maylene, Finny y Bard "Como sí no los hubiera visto en años" Y notó el aprecio que siempre les tuvo desde el principio…  
_  
"Nunca valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"_

Era cierto, jamás se creyó en esa situación de valorar a aquellos sirvientes por sus personas y no por sus capacidades, ser un niño de nuevo y no desperdiciar la oportunidad nueva que se le dio para correr por el jardín como un enfermo mental era algo que a los sirvientes les sorprendía, era como si de la noche a la mañana el pequeño y altanero Ciel Phantomhive volviera al niño que nunca fue y se comportara totalmente extraño, Sebastián sonreía igualmente y todo apuntaba que al parecer…

Los títeres no funcionarían mientras este no los manejara… Cosa que se rehusó a hacer y que jamás se volvería a repetir. Esa era la nueva mansión Phantomhive…

_"Aún así… Yo nunca te amaré como padre… Tu para siempre serás mí amante…"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_**Aclaraciones del final:**_

_Después de tanta mierda que transmiti en este fic, quise dar un ultimo mensaje como mi despedida tambien, el perdon, por mucho que cueste, cuando se esta en verdad enamorado, siempre es capaz de perdonar, tambien si el otro esta realmente arrepentido y dispuesto a no hacer mas daño [Con la violencia intranfamiliar esto JAMAS debe pasar]_

_Se que es un final muy poco realista, pero quise transmitir un buen mensaje y darle un final inesperado, feliz y con esperanza, apuesto a que NADIE se imaginaba siquiera a que el final era feliz!_

_Recuerden que pasaron 140 años desde su desaparicion, por lo cual tuvo el tiempo de pensarlo y superarlo, por otro lado, sebastian tuvo el tiempo de pensarlo, arrepentirse, extrañarlo y amarlo..._

_El amor es fuerte y tiene la capacidad de romper obstaculos, transpasar montañas y quitar barreras que cualquiera hubiera podido cruzar..._

_Como el amor de sebastian hacia Ciel que fue capaz de retroceder el tiempo para enmendar sus errores..._

_Gracias por seguirme, leerme y comentarme..._

_Adios y hasta siempre!!!!_


End file.
